Warhammer 40k: Toyhammer - Legacy
by Naveh Sorferts
Summary: What would happen if the figurines from the famous Warhammer 40k suddenly came to life? Not only that, but decided to continue their war regardless? Watch as Percy tries to make peace with beings that know only war, and try to keep his house, and himself, in one piece. Legacy work based off of '40k: Toyhammer' by Rogue Vector, I suggest you go read the original. Hiatus, not dead.
1. Chapter 1: Grand Schemes

Key:

Normal voices - "Hello there."

Vox or robotic speakers - **"FOR THE EMPEROR!" "Pathetic fleshling."**

Telepathic or disembodied voice - _"You foolish barbarians!"_

Internal thoughts - 'What was that?'

* * *

"In the Grim Darkness of the Far Future, there is ONLY War."

* * *

A malevolent being so twisted, that the mere sight of him would drive any mortal (and sometimes immortal) being insane, gazed upon the universe and the sentient specks that populated it from its domain within the Warp. Normally, when it did this, it would see near limitless potential change, whether this change is ever beneficial for anyone besides this being's enjoyment is up for debate. But now... All is saw was an almost stalemate with the fluidity of an ocean's tides. While there were great battles won and lost, planets taken or destroyed, it never went anywhere. There warring factions, including its own, still had the same level of strength of that millennial ago, or at least when compared to its foes. Sure, relics where discovered, powerhouses made their appearances, and progress was made, but at the same pace as literally everyone else.

This infuriated the being to no end. This stagnant war, this unending war. Don't get it wrong, this being loved war, not as much as some nor for simply the sake of war, but for the ends war could meet for it. But those ends, those changes, couldn't be noticed, or even matter for any case, if nothing even changed. Granted, a lot of its schemes fell through simply because of their complexity or simply just weren't meant to be. But despite all its efforts, this war never changed. Ever.

Finally, the being noticed this reoccurring complaint throughout its many streams of consciousness, deciding to do something about this bland war. But what? Nothing it could do short of manifesting itself in the Materium would cause a big enough change to alter the course of this war, let alone its style and tactics. One strain of thought snickered:

 _'At least, not in this time. All of these species are too 'Stuck in ruts' to do anything else.'_

The other strains fell silent as the being turned its full metal power to this notion.

"Changing the course of history? Hmm... Yes, that would be a wonderful addition to my plans!"

The twisted being laughed hysterically at not only the notion itself, but the possibilities it opened.

"Well then, let's see who our 'lucky individuals' are... Kekekeke!"

* * *

That day, the Materium was ravaged by freak warp storms that consumed forces from all the factions, never to be seen again.

* * *

 **"This is Brother captain Lu'man, to all forces, report!"**

 **"Brother captain, this is Lieutenant Ko'van, all of my forces seemed to have received no apparent damage."**

A chorus of similar responses followed suit.

 **"Thank the Emperor, but now is not the time to relax, secure this area, and let us pray for his continued protection!"**

 **"""For the Emperor!"""**

 **"Brother! I'm picking up other Vox signals!"**

* * *

Percy was exhausted as he got out of his car, even if It was only just before lunch. This was caused by his uncle, whose house he was living in, who had him pick up a package from the local hobby store, which generously specialized in models and figurines. Percy had gotten forcibly sucked into a couple of the store's employee's conversations, leaving him exhausted after the ordeal.

Percy wasn't a very big people person. Sure, he had a couple of good friends and when out of his house for nerdy events, but was still exhausted by dealing with people with high energy. It didn't help that he didn't get out very much anymore.

This was also due to his Uncle Jim suddenly stupid rich, by winning the lottery as well as bagging a sweet job as a high-level manager in Comic-con. This allowed him to buy multiple houses as well as blow money on basically anything he wanted. This being his war miniatures hobby and spoiling his fresh out of college nephew by giving him one of his houses he no longer used enough for it to be worth keeping. This came with the conditions that his Uncle is allowed to crash there whenever he wanted as well as Percy keep the house in a presentable state at any given time, in case Uncle Jim decided to 'entertain some lady friends'.

It was beyond Percy how his Uncle Jim, the weird nerd when growing up, is now stupid rich and can pick up women whenever he wants. Not that Percy cared very much, his uncle hadn't visited him once in the little over half a year he had been there, and if his last phone call he had with him was anything to go off of, wouldn't for months. Percy worked as a freelance programmer and worked from home, allowing him the invest a considerable amount of time into his own miniature collection. Granted, he had neither the time nor the considerable amount of money needed to support an extensive Warhammer 40k army he dreamed of, but he was rather proud of his personal Necron army and its diorama that he had been working on for some time.

This was until his Uncle told him he would foot any bill he had concerning the miniatures, and had shown him his massive collection of the Sci-Fi warriors in his basement. Even with the half a year he had, he only managed to build a small Tau regiment and expand his Necron army a bit, but even the smallest force under his Uncle control could steamroll his poor little armies.

Percy smiled as he thought about working on his forces, dreaming of the day when he could deck it out with his Uncle's armies and actually have a reasonable chance of winning. That was until he heard the sound of an explosion from inside his house right as he reached the door.

 **"Keep those Gue'la down there!"**

Percy frowned with his hand hovering in front of the keyhole. He knew that he had left nothing on that morning, and didn't know of a single thing that would have made that noise. Very slowly, he turned the key, using both hands to keep the lock from clanking open, followed by the door itself. What greeted him was the sight of a small Tau Tio've, or contingent of about 60 individuals, swarming around the doorway that lead downstairs. Percy froze, peeking through a barely opened door, taking in this impossible situation.

Percy's house was three stories tall with the main entrance being on what many would consider the second floor. Percy personally considered the main entrance the first floor while the ground level floor was the basement. Upon entering the main entrance, one was graced with a hallway that lead into the main living room while on the immediate left was the doorway to the kitchen and the right was the guest bedroom. Currently the Tau where around a doorway midway down and on the right side of the hall that lead to the stair case down to the basement. While he couldn't see it himself, due to him knowing the layout of his own house and could hear the sounds of it, Percy knew they were using the landing as a staging area that was just before the stairs the were on the right side of it if one were facing the doorway.

But just before that very door, also on the right side, used to be the diorama of a Tau base that Percy constructed. While a Tau base was still there, it was no longer a diorama. Even from this distance (especially if the take the size into consideration) Percy could tell that it wasn't made of plastic anymore. The base itself was on a wheeled display platform about four feet off of the ground, the dimensions of this platform being 2'6'' X 9' (He was very proud of it) and supported all the cover and height advantage a Tau could want. But now, it was not only where the fortification he himself put in, but actual military buildings, large turrets, bunkers, and towers, with Tau scurrying all over.

While Percy started to get over his initial shock, and started to marvel at the sight before him, his awe was cut short when the sentries on the fort wall facing him started yelling and bringing their guns to bare. In hind sight, it seemed common sense that any good sentry would notice some akin to the cliff face of the Grand Canyon suddenly moving and an equally gigantic figure peering from behind it. With a freighted squeak, Percy swiftly pulled away and slammed the door shut.

He stood there with his heart pounding in his ears as he heard more explosions and yelling. A quick mental flex put a very, while normally idiotic, but now very logical, explanation to those noises.

"All the Warhammer guys have come to LIFE?!"

That meant all the massive armies that were sitting in the basement were now running around blowing things up as well as each other. While he mind tried to reject what it was being shown, a **'DIE XENO SCUM!'** in a rather familiar voice pattern prevented him from doing so. He stood there for some time, trying to get his thoughts in order and praying that this was some crazy dream. But he knew that this was no dream, his morning had been to real, and a quick pinch shattered any chance of it being a dream. His panicky thoughts were broken when a heard a soft knock on the door, followed by an equally muffled male voice called through.

 **"Um, excuse me, I know this may be a bit forward, but might you be willing to have a diplomatic meet with the Tau empire?"**

…

 _'WHAT?!'_

But despite his shock, his polite behavior that was impressed upon him from birth, pushed him to slowly open the door again. Standing right there by the door-frame, was a XV8 Crisis Battle suit, with the stereotypical color scheme of tan with a white head. The reason it had been able to knock on the door in the first place was due to its one of its arms not sporting a weapon. It walked through the gap in the door and approached Percy in as regal a manor one can have in one of those large robot suits. It then suddenly bowed to the comparatively gigantic human before craning back to look up at him.

 **"Greetings from the great Tau empire! My name is Shas'o T'au Shoh, but before we begin, can you in fact understand me?"**

Percy nodded dumbly, trying to keep his jaw from going slack as he knelt down to allow the Tau a more comfortable stance while making eye (even if there was mechanical optics) contact.

 **"Great! Now, are we correct in assuming that this structure is in fact your personal residence?"**

Another nod. A wayward glance behind the polite representative revealed a handful of battle suits and support vehicles making their way over, but keeping a respective distance.

 **"Then allow me to apologize on behalf of our great empire for suddenly coming into your dwelling uninvited and causing such thoughtless death and destruction, but you see, we are currently facing a foe that wishes for nothing short of our extinction, so please do not hold it against us for defending ourselves."**

Using his vague knowledge of Tau lore, Percy translated the individual's name to be Commander Shoh. He gulped as he realized that Shoh, and all the individuals behind him were waiting for his reply. It made sense in a way, for the person who owns the house to be mad when a bunch of weirdos just appear out of nowhere and start blowing things up. Percy realized they were trying to appease him by the Commander himself coming to speak with him in an nonthreatening manner.

"Uh, W-well, since your apologizing and explained, I guess it's alright."

Percy managed to get out, offering a small smile to the miniature commander. This seemed to be the right approach as all the individuals behind Commander Shoh visibly relaxed and when back to reinforce whatever the hell was going down in the stairwell.

 **"Your forgiveness in this transgression will not be forgotten. But I'm afraid I must ask for your generosity once more. Would you be willing to assist us in the name of the Greater Good of us both?"**

Percy almost instantly said no, but managed to catch himself before he was caught up in the heat of the moment. Did he want to help the Tau, he knew that they weren't fighting mindless Tyranids or freaking Chaos. They were fighting, from the amount of self-righteous yelling, the Imperium. That meant there was humans, granted they were the size of his thumb, fighting and dying in his very basement. There was also the Eldar, which he could also hear if the horrifying shrieks and yells containing 'MON'KEIGH!' were anything to go off of. It seemed that the only reason that the Tau weren't being steamrolled by the massive armies downstairs was because they were too busy dealing with each other seriously mess with the Tau that had entrenched themselves at the top of the stairs.

Percy tried to push aside how weird and impossible this was, talking to aliens that don't exist, and could fit in his hand, with minimal success. He realized that if he didn't stop them, they could, and would, literally bring down the house if they so pleased, which would probably be as soon as the two great factions downstairs finish decking it out. But getting the warriors of the 41st millennium to stop fighting? They're sentient beings, a bit of 'shock and awe' might get them to stop for a moment, but what then?

 **"But do not feel at all obligated to get yourself involved with our struggles. If you so wish, we shall leave, hopefully drawing these barbaric fiends with us. Though I do suggest you don't let them capture you, while you might look human, I doubt they will spare you."**

Commander Shoh broke Percy's musing by offering him a way out. While some might think it would be amazing to hang out with the guys from the 41st, but Percy knew how they acted in their comfortable environments, let alone one they didn't understand. The Tau were fine, but literally anyone else? You would need a very good excuse just for them not to shoot you in the face. But that was if you suddenly bumped into them, not if they were dumped into your house!

Percy realized he had neglected to ask one of the most obvious questions in situation such as this.

"But, why are you guys here?"

The commander paused before looked down and answering in a solemn tone.

 **"None of us really know. One moment, we were preparing our forces on a planet, and the next, the planet was being devoured by a warp storm. Somehow it wasn't hurting us or the base, and when it passed-"**

He gestured to his alien surroundings.

 **"We were here, base and all."**

Percy pondered this, not liking where this was leading, when a louder explosion followed by Tau screams rang out. Commander Shoh spun around and assessed the forces he could see before turning back.

 **"As much as I would like to enjoy your hospitality, I am afraid we must overcome some grievous odds. I am not sure if we, without your help, we can defeat them. If you do not wish to fight, will you at least assist with our evacuation?"**

Percy thought fast. While he didn't want to deal with these warring factions, he most certainly couldn't allow them to run around causing problems in the real world. With the vaguest of plan in mind, he responded, with what he hoped was a firm tone.

"No, I wish to try something first. Tell your forces to fall back, I want to try to talk to them."

The Commander tilted his head to the side, creating a rather adorable image with the circular eyed machine, before nodding.

 **"Very good. I will assist you in trying to make peace rather than war, especially considering the situation we apparently all find ourselves in. "**

Percy smiled at the tiny being as he called his forces to fall back and fortify the base. They had apparently been moving from it to the ground by using their dropships, so it wasn't a big problem for them to go back. After he said farewell, Commander Shoh sprinted back to his forces, overseeing them boarding their Orca Drop Ship that ferried them back up to the base. Pushing himself past his rising nervousness, Percy finally entered his house.

The fire warrior collectively paused and looked at him warily before a bark from Commander Shoh got them moving again, but Percy could still see a lot of them shooting him glance, even from Shoh himself. Percy nervously smile and offered a small wave, which, much to his surprise, was returned by quite a few of the fire warriors. Slowly, he made his way over to the doorway and looked in.

What greeted him was the sight of countless bullet holes and smoking craters to the point that the area looked more like a piece of burnt cheese than anything else. He could still hear the sounds of battle, but now that this area had fallen silent, he could hear the sound of metal and machinery slowly getting closer. It seemed the even with the fierce battle going on, there was still enough spare forces to chase the Tau.

He knew that if he just popped up on them, they would instantly shoot him, regardless if they were smart enough to realize he probably lived here. Thinking fast, he remembered that his Uncle kept a rubber mallet in one of the cupboards in the kitchen, saying 'you never know when you need to hit something hard'. He realized what he meant by that when pests kept making their way into the house, the kind that could shrug off being hit by a measly fly-swatter. He went and grabbed the roughly foot and a half long tool and returned to the doorway.

He could see the Tau watching him intently as he tried to stead his breathing. He stood there for a bit, not just to steady his raging nerves, but also come up with something intelligent to say. These aren't the kind of people that will stop fighting simply because something big tells them to stop. When a passable one came to mind, he smiled and straighten his back. He raised the hammer in his right hand to his left, before bringing it down as hard as he could against the doorframe attached to the hallow wall, creating a deep tone.

 _ **BOOOM!**_

The sounds in the stairway ceased, and the ones downstairs lessened to a degree. He raised it again

 ** _BOOOM_!**

The silence increased, while he knew they could hear him now if he yelled, he wanted to make a good first impression. He struck two more times for good measure.

 ** _BOOOM!_**

 _ **BOOOM!**_

Now, silence reigned supreme throughout the house. Percy drew his breath while he still had everyone's attention. He yelled in as deep and as demanding tone as he could, which was considerable considering he had a slightly deeper voice than most and was used to having to yell over noise.

"Attention all forces! I am the master of this dwelling! Cease your pointless struggles and return to your bases immediately! Failure to comply will result in immediate punishment!"

While he knew it wasn't the smartest thing to say, he honestly got caught up in the moment. Although, he did catch some the Tau shuddering out of the corner of his eye. He prayed that the others had the sense of mind not to piss off whatever could make such a loud noise for no reason.

 **"The Imperium of Man submits only to the God-Emperor! Not to any alien nor daemon! Especially one the refuses to show itself! Come out and face us with your so called 'punishment', and we shall return it tenfold!"**

 **""""FOR THE EMPEROR!""""**

A rather impressive come back with a resounding cheer resounded. Percy sighed with a 'Let me guess who that was.' and decided to continue his act. While he did see what their weapons had done to the stairway, he hoped they didn't instantly shoot him if he didn't attack.

With purposely heavy steps, he walked into the stairway, outlined by light due to the bulbs in the area being literally blown up. He struck a strong stance and layered it on thick.

"Will you now?"

There was a series of 'By the Emperor...'s as he glared down on the living toys. Assembled before him, was a massive host of the Imperium of man, probably the cause of their bravado. Forces from the Space Marine chapters Salamander, Grey Knight, and Imperial Fist were present, along with some Sisters of Battle and Imperial Guardsmen as well. But all of them seemed to step back as he appeared before them. But for all their fear, Percy could see the Space Marines and Commissars already coming to, bringing their guns to bare on the veritable titan before them. The barrels of many heavy vehicles angled up and locked onto him, causing him to start sweating him fear, but he knew he had to keep a brave face to keep them in line. He couldn't see any Eldar, but he knew where they were.

"My name is Percival Reacher, I am the caretaker of this house. Cease your foolish squabbles and return to your bases, before you incur my wrath in the name of defending my home."

To make a point, he struck a more thoroughly destroyed section of the wall, causing the outer layer to collapse to the floor.

"If you wish to speak before returning, I will hear you out. But otherwise, go back and I'll discuss matters with you in detail later. I mean you no harm, but will resort of violence if you refuse to listen to reason. Do I make myself clear?"

A Commissar popped out of a tank and glared at Percy before yelling back

"We will not be fooled by your trickery, filth! We shall pure you and these xeno s-"

Said Commissar was silenced when a Salamander Marine casually backhanded him, sending him flying. A more ornate space marine stepped forward and spoke.

 **"While I do not hold it against that man, his words are foolish. But I am afraid that we cannot listen to your demands while the questions of what you are and where we are remain unanswered."**

While the rest of the Imperium turned and gaped at them, all of the space marines showed signs of agreement. Percy blinked at the sudden change of pace, but didn't want to push his luck. He tried to appear peaceful as he spoke.

"Well, I am a human. I-I guess from the planet Earth, which you're on right now."

A bunch of confused expressions met his statement, granted he could only barley make out the reactions on exposed guardsmen, the space marines were little better than statues.

 **"Sir Percival, by 'Earth' would you by chance mean Terra?"**

Percy didn't know why, but the atmosphere froze. But then the answer hit him like a power fist. He struggled to keep his voice steady as he answered.

"People of the 41st millennium, welcome to the 21st century."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten Dreams

Silence reigned again as this information soaked in, confusion was evident on many of the exposed faces present. There was murmuring as the force leaders spoke to one another and their close subordinates in hushed tones. This was broken by a sudden explosion and screams of dying men, causing most to swivel around and face the doorway that was in front of and to the left of the bottom of the stairs. The Imperium started gearing up for another fight. The captain of the Imperial Fists roared.

 **"REPORT!"**

Guardsmen were rushing back through the doorway, many sporting injuries. A lead guardsman cried out.

"Sir! We follow those xenos back and discovered an extremely fortified base! But right as it came into sight, they attacked!

 **"I knew those scum were being too quiet. Let us purge the xeno filth from this place!"**

 **"""FOR THE EMP-"""**

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP?!"

Percy thanked his lucky stars that his voice was loud enough to be heard over these guys, but such an ability was now forcing him to face the ire of literally thousands of heavily armed individuals. But he knew that if he let them run off now, he would never get them back in line.

"If you keep fighting, you'll literally bring this whole place down around you! I mean, look at what you guys have done!"

He gestured to the even greater structural damage that plagued the basement walls.

"As if the dwell of one person would possibly stop the-"

Another casual smack silenced the Commissar.

 **"Sir Percival, it is our sworn duty to purge all xeno and heretics that threaten the Imperium of man no matter the cost. As much as it grieves me to say so, if we must bring down your dwelling on top of us all to meet that goal, we will."**

Percy was once again saved by the polite Salamanders, who actually had the decency to explain why. He thought fast as the Imperium started to march through the doorway, with a few forces staying where they were on the stairs, probably to keep an eye on him and the Tau. Suddenly it came to him.

"WAIT! W-what if I can remove the threat itself? Will you stop fighting?"

The great army paused again at the sound of his voice, then looked at each other with confused expressions. The same Salamander called out again, Percy identified him as the company captain from his armor.

 **"If you can remove the threat of death and corruption, we Salamanders will return to our base peacefully. You have my word as Brother Captain of the Salamanders."**

He and his company (although it wasn't even remotely close a full one) nodded resolutely. Percy smiled at them and turned to the others, hoping they also followed. The two other space marine chapters seemed to discuss things with the Salamanders before also agreeing to the same terms. The Sisters of Battle just glared at Percy, along with all the Commissars that weren't still reeling on the ground from the slap of a space marine. But just as Percy began to relax, a Grey Knight stepped forward.

 **"If we are to trust you, is it not fair if you allow us to see if you are actually telling us the truth?"**

Percy blinked, realizing that they had not actually had any reason to trust him beyond the power of his size, quickly agreed.

"Uh, yah. But how would you go about that?"

The Knight pointed to an Imperial psyker, who jumped with fear when the space marine suddenly turned to him.

 **"You, search this 'Percival' for deamonic taint."**

The poor man started shuddering as he looked between the Grey Knight, his looming Commissar, and the alien titan towering over them all. But the man's fear of the known was greater than that of the unknown, it didn't take a genius to figure out what would happen to him if he said no.

Percy frowned at this development, but couldn't hold it against the space marine logically, but it still rubbed him the wrong way. The poor robed man fiercely clutched his staff as he hobbled forward, is pale skin going white as a sheet of paper. Percy noticed that the area had fallen still as the gather host awaited to verdict (or the fate) of the psyker.

Percy watched as the 'lucky' man had to slowly make his way through the ranks of soldiers too him, and realized that he was still at the top of the stairs. He tried to be as slow and non-threatening as possible as he descended the stairs, but being the relative size of an Imperator Titan makes 'non-threatening movement' basically impossible. Percy could hear the clicks and clanks of arming weapons as he got closer. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, the Imperial forces there had already retreated back and created a space for him. Although that space may have not been made with such kind thoughts, but more along the lines 'getting out of the way of being stepped on'. The shivering man approached him in that space as he knelt to not force the man to look up so far.

"Um, s-sir? Could you please extend your hand?"

Percy frowned with confusion, then remembered most psykers loss potency over distance, and the relative distance between him and the man was actually rather vast. Dutifully, he nodded placed his hand down next to the man, who placed his own against it.

Suddenly, Percy felt something brush against him. But not physically, nothing had actually touched him. He realized he was feeling something brush against his mind. The sensation was akin to someone dragging lines of string against his skin, an almost tickling sensation. But it wasn't just a surface feeling, he could feel those strings going inside his own thoughts, searching for something. As Percy marveled at the sensation, the psyker started shuddering and exclaimed.

"W-what is power?!"

He suddenly stumbled back before falling over entirely. The man just lay there shuddering, before looking up at a very confused and frightened Percy, with a mixture of confusion and awe.

"J-just what are you?"

While Percy was glad that the man hadn't gone off screaming 'HERESY!' or 'DEAMON!', he didn't know if this reaction was much better. Immediately, and gather host pointed their weapons at him again, before the same Grey Knight roared.

 **"HOLD!"**

The marine confidently strode forward and approached the prone man. He spoke down to him in a low tone.

 **"Well? What did you see?"**

The man snapped out of his daze and quickly stumbled to his feet and stammering.

"I-it's unlike anything I have ever felt before! This much untamed psychic power should not exist without daemonic attention, but it does! This young man, which he is by the way, was a greater presence than even you, noble knight."

The knight stared at the man through his helmet for a long time, while the guardsmen around them whispered amongst themselves, before being yelled at by their commanding officers. The space marine slowly looked up at an extremely nervous Percy, who tried to look as innocent as possible.

 **"May I?"**

The Grey Knight simply asked, with Percy quickly nodding, thoroughly knowing that only the word of a space marine could save him for being branded a witch rather than a daemon. The soldier placed his cold armored hand against his, and Percy immediately felt a difference.

While the imperial psyker had been like aimless strings of yarn, the space marine was similar to purposeful metal wires. While it wasn't painful, it was immensely uncomfortable. He had to use all his will just not to move from the discomfort, and send the poor marine flying by accidently. After a few agonizing minutes, he suddenly heard a low male voice in his very thoughts.

 _"Do not be afraid Percival, I have found no taint within you, as well as any lies. But I am afraid you do indeed need to discuss many things with us in the near future."_

Percy thought that it was similar to the voice of the space marine, before realizing it was the voice of the space marine, but inside his very mind. The Grey Knight pulled his hand away and broke the connection.

 **"He is free of taint, and of lies. We can trust his words."**

There was a great murmur amongst the figurines before an Imperial Fist called out.

 **"While it is the Emperor's blessing that he has given us a living Titan to aid us, there is still the matter of the Eldar."**

Percy nodded at the reminder and stood back up.

"Yes, I would like to speak to them. I would ask you to return to your bases, but you may here if you wish. All I ask is that you give me time, and please stay out here."

He finished with a plea, knowing that the Imperial's wouldn't budge if it meant possible losing the geographic advantage if this returned hostile. A few more agonizing minutes passes as the leader met up and discussed things amongst themselves, before they turned and the Salamander spoke, his voice obviously brighter, probably due to it being confirmed that Percy wasn't a daemon or a heretic.

 **"Thank you for letting us discuss this matter Sir Percival. We would like to stay here in the outcome that you cannot make those xenos submit to your demands. But we must ask, what happened to those Tau up there? They retreated just before you arrived."**

Percy smiled and pointed up the stairs.

"Well, I already got them to submit to my demands, so you have nothing to fear from them for now."

This had a great response from the Imperium, earning him some gazes of awe and respect from the guardsmen. The Salamander chuckled as his brothers nodded in approval.

 **"I expected nothing less from a titan. Now brothers, let us make a way for our new companion!"**

The Salamanders gave a shout as the parted to make a path for Percy, quickly followed in suit by the rest of the Imperium. Percy gulped as his nervousness hit him again, but a supportive nod from the Salamander captain helped. With a deep breath, he slowly strode forward, watching his steps so he didn't accidentally squish on of his new friends. He reached the doorway into the larger of his house's two garages, and the new domain of the Eldar.

A quick looked revealed extensive battle damage, but since the walls of the basement itself were primarily brick and the floor concrete, there was no immediate problems. While around the stairway, he could see the casualties from the imperium, that he purposely tried to ignore due to them being humans and didn't trust himself to keep it together at the sight of dismembered members of his own race. Here, he would see casualties of mysterious members of the Aeldari race. Their normally beautiful and colorful bodies lying broken and stained with muck. Percy gathered his courage, and walked in.

The garage was rather large, being long enough to hold roughly three vehicles in a row with a bit of space left over and plenty it on the sides. The back held the Eldar diorama, from which Percy didn't see any movement, until he realized that was because any Eldar that could be seen with his height were being completely still. He then took note of the fortifications they had already erected on the two storage counters on either side of the rooms center. He didn't doubt for a second, that even from this distance, they would still hit him somewhere painful.

 _"You are surprisingly wise for believing that, Mon'keigh."_

A melodious female voice suddenly spoke within his mind. He was momentarily startled, before the basic knowledge of Eldars filled in the gaps, and quickly gather himself. If he knew one thing from all that he had gathered from their lore, is that talking fast, but politely, is the best way not to lose your head, literally.

"I suppose I am speaking to a Farseer, who is acting as the representative for the Aeldari?"

There was a quick chuckle, probably about his earlier thought before the Eldar responded with an obviously pleased tone.

 _"You are once again quite wise for thinking such. I am Farseer Denhina, and I am speaking on behalf of my people with you, Percival."_

While he knew that Farseers could effortlessly read an unshielded mind, it was still very odd for him to hear a disembodied voice speak inside his head and know things about him that he never told it. But this did make explaining much easier, so he couldn't complain.

There was a laugh this time. Although it was slightly condescending, it was still exotic and beautiful beyond anything the boy had ever heard in his life. Percy had to use all of the fear and confusion that was within him not be fall entranced by that laugh. Instead, he got slightly annoyed at the still hidden speaker.

"If we are to discuss matters, should we not do it face to face?"

 _"Very well. Considered yourself honored to be the only human allowed to approach this fortress."_

Percy slowly picked his way through the battled field, which ended between the two work counters. He noticed that the Eldar he passed did in fact move, if it was only to keep their guns trained on him. As he went by, he managed to grabbed chair that fortunately didn't have any aliens currently on it. He faced the edge of the fortress that the Eldar were now probably going to call home some time. At the thought, he felt a bit sad for them. While he gathered that their bases were completely functional, for all he knew, they had no way of returning from their actual worlds. Granted, their fortress was the largest in both size and scale, modeled to look like the surface of the Maiden World turned fortress.

So, imagine an alien paradise world with strange plants and crystal-clear rivers running here and there, that also has buildings seemingly made out of smooth bone like material with large gems of great beauty in massive geometric patterns. That was the masterpiece before him. While Percy had seen it before and was floored by his uncle's creative power and skill, seeing it brought to life and added to, almost made Percy forget what his main reason was down here in the first place. It was just so beautiful, he could stare at it for what felt like hours and still be entranced by it. This was strengthened by the sheer size of the thing. The whole fortress was, honest-to-god-shit-you-not, a staggering 10' x 20' singular piece. Anything even trying to pick a fight with this place would have a very bad day.

He suddenly heard laughter, same enchanting kind he heard from Denhina, but less condescending, and prouder. He turned and saw three figures walk out from between the frozen ranks of Eldar manning this side of this paradise fortress. There was the yellow and blue of the Iyanden, the red and white of the Saim-Hann, and the black and white of the Ulthwé. All of them were Farseers, but only the Ulthwe stepped forward from the group and nodded to him. He could see that it was female under the robes and armor, along with the Iyanden as well.

"Farseer Denhina, I presume?"

The veritable space elf gave a mock bow of self-entrance, and spoke normally this time, but Percy got the feeling she was boosting her voice or just sending it straight to his head. This was because, with the others, he had to focus to make out their voices over the rather large distance normally between them, but with Denhina, he could hear her perfectly fine, as if she was normally sized and right in front of him.

"Indeed, mon'keigh. We Aeldari would like to strike a bargain with you: If you are willing to explain the situation to us as much as you can, we will promise to consider your demands of a cease fire with your normal sized brethren."

 _'Actually, I'm normal sized. All you guys have been shrunk.'_

Percy noticed one of the silent Farseers twitch as he thought that. He one again felt pity for them and their predicament.

"I agree to those terms. What would you like to know?"

The Eldar didn't even pause to think of a question.

"When and where are we?"

"You are on the planet Earth, or eventually known as Terra, in 21st century."

While he didn't know if these guys were actually back in time or from another plane of existence entirely, it was easier if he just said they were in the past. One of the powers of the Warp itself is its inconsistency with literally everything, even time. So, one could, theoretically, be swallowed up by it and be spat back out into the past or future all the way across that galaxy. The problem was that they would almost certainly be eaten by daemons the second they entered, and if by chance something survived, it would be horribly mutated upon exit. Percy had no idea what was really going on with these guys, but he was going to stand with the simply idea that they were miraculously sent back in time unharmed.

There was another great pause as the Eldar processed this, before the Saim-Hann Farseer spoke.

"Since he is not lying, this mon'keigh, has either been fooled his entire existence, or what he says is the truth. From what I gathered from his surface thoughts, as confusing as they were, I am inclined to believe the latter. We are currently millennia before the appearance of corpse emperor and the fall of our empire."

The Iyanden spoke next, her voice firmer than Denhina, but still more beautiful than any human's.

"If that is true, perhaps this is our chance to save our race. We should dispose of these barbaric mon'keigh and seek a way to return to our people."

Percy spoke up, not liking where this train of thought was leading. If Warhammer was in fact somehow a glimpse at the future, he most certainly couldn't allow the Eldar to discover Earth before its rise to power. He was also horrified at the notion of what would happen if their technology somehow fell into human hands at this point in time. But a significant piece of information lent its hand to him.

"I am afraid that both of those actions are impossible at this time."

All the Eldar bristled at his comment, many getting serious about actually shooting him. Dehina asked in a serious tone.

"And why, exactly, is that?"

"Because I know for a fact that you, nor anyone on this planet, has interstellar transportation."

The Eldar froze, causing Percy to realize that he just made a mistake. He let slip that he knew quite a bit about them and their current forces, but had just met them. The male Farseer spoke slowly.

"While it is regrettable, it is to be expected that the mon'keigh of the past would be more primitive than that of the future. But the more pressing matter is: how did you know that we don't have such transportation?"

Percy had to think fast of an excuse. A quick glace revealed that there was indeed still no webway gate nor any large space vessels, just like when it was still a lifeless hunk of plastic and foam. His uncle refused to make a webgate, believing it was too easy of a target, and rather cheap escape when under pressure. But Percy couldn't tell them that, it wouldn't mean anything to them. All he could do was state the obvious.

"Because I see neither a shipyard nor a webway gate. Until you build either, you are stranded on this planet not only with your foes, but billions of humans such as myself. I will leave it up to your imaginations what would happen if your people were to fall into the hand of 'barbaric and primitive mon'keigh'. That is why I ask you to please not kill each other until such time as we can figure all this out."

The male Farseer huffed and stood straighter.

"And why should we, the Aeldari, trust you, if our plight is so dire?"

Percy put on his best smile and hoped his thoughts reflected the emotion he put in his words.

"Because, unlike most, I would rather you guys go home than anything else."

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3: Relation Activated

Percy felt like he was sweating bolter rounds as he waited for the Eldar's reply. It didn't help that they didn't even move, they just sat there looking at him. He realized they were probably reading his thoughts to see if he really was lying, which he wasn't. Then it struck him, while he had felt the presences of the human psykers when they access his mind, he felt nothing suggesting that these Eldar were as well. Granted, the marine was looking at his memory, not his active thoughts, but he still felt nothing at all when they were obviously doing it.

He focused as hard as he could, more on the edges of what he could mentally feel than anything else. Then he felt it, a sensation like living water flowing around the edges of his mind. While he couldn't get a good sense of it, he could tell that there were three 'flows' for a lack of a better word. This obvious translated to the three individuals before him. But each time he tried to mentally approach one, it would dance and flow out of his reach. This didn't surprise him in the slightest that a being with literally hundreds of years under its belt mastering the power of its mind could dance circles around him. But he still felt like messing with them a bit since they were digging around his head without at least asking like the space marines did.

There was a condescending huff as the Saim-Hann turned and strode back into the fortress, followed by the other unnamed Farseer. Dehina glanced at their departure before looking back at Percy.

"We know you aren't lying, mon'keigh. But all that you have revealed to us... It is rather much to take in and consider. Please allow us to discuss that matter in detail. Until our formal answer is made, consider a temporary cease fire to be in effect."

With that, she twirled around, and gracefully strode back into the fort, followed by some of the forces posted outside. Many remain, but Percy could tell they were more of a warning system than anything else. Though that didn't stop them from giving him glares that he could feel even through their impassive helmets.

Percy was rather shocked at the abrupt acceptance of his demand. Granted, they were intelligent beings, they would have to be beyond orkishly stupid to refuse information in a strange environment. In fact, they had apparently known that he wanted a cease fire without him directly stating it, though he did yell at everyone before to stop fighting. His was still thrown off by their ability to read his mind without him knowing about it unless he really focused.

Then that odd reaction from the imperial psyker came to mind. At the moment, he was trying not to get shot, and since the space marine didn't mention it, he had forgotten about it. He guessed that he had sub-consciously assumed that it was simply because of the difference in size at the time, but now? Percy never felt different as a person, never noticed things others didn't. He most certainly didn't have odd things happen to him outside the normal amount that comes with being human.

That was if you excluded this current situation. Percy was still reeling at the implications of 40k living in his house. He thanked his luck stars that he didn't have the destructive races like Orks, Chaos, and Tyranids. Though he did have literally all the other factions, which was unfortunate enough as is. The Eldar with their general demeanor and their completely justifiable arrogance and distance for the other races. The Imperial guard themselves were alright, their leader just had the knack for sending their forces on suicide missions. The Tau, Percy was pretty cool with, although the other races had a vendetta against them due to personal grudges. The sisters of battle terrified Percy, even if he had never met them, their reputation alone made him shiver. The space marines, or at least the ones he was dealing with, were a rather civil and intelligent bunch, if you weren't even slightly suspected of being a heretic or daemon. Percy made a mental note to explain 21st century culture to them so they didn't try to kill him over something he did normally.

That just left the guys in his room, the Necrons-

...

"…"

...

"OOOH SHHHIIIIIIT!"

Percy sprinted out of the room, barely avoiding squishing some Eldar that were tending to the corpses of their brethren, thoroughly startling the posted guards with his yell. Percy faintly heard the aliens crying out in indignation, but he didn't mentally process them. He tore through the doorway, past the still assembled imperial forces that yelled at him to stop, and up the stairs two steps at a time. His exit nearly blew over the Tau forces that were coming out to investigate his cry, calling out to him as he pasted them. But he couldn't hear any of them past the roaring in his ears and the pounding of his heart.

Necrons. Necrons that had a well-armed fortress in his house!

Orks can be obliterated or controlled with strength, Tyranids can be exterminated or lead away, Chaos can be purged from existence, but Necrons? They are arguably the hardest to deal with in equal numbers out of all the Imperium's foes, almost certainly when it's just between the xenos. Extremely destructive, stupidly durable, cheat revival ability, and advanced tactical adaptation are some of their proud racial traits. Their only weakness is the time it takes to get their forces up and running and the fact that they can't make any more of the themselves. At least the remotely sentient ones. The problem is: They are really hard to kill in the first place. If you wanted them to die and stay dead, you must be will to pay a lot for it.

Percy believed he had every reason to be totally terrified at the realization that they were now sitting up in his room, doing who knows what. But as he reached the top of the stairs and sprinted across the common area to his door, he froze. While he didn't hear anything, he still remembered all the firepower he personally had packed into the army that was now sitting in his own room. He was frozen in fear, all of the undead army's offensive abilities flashing through his head at a rapid pace.

But he could hear sounds coming up the stairs, and a quick backwards glance showed that some the Tau's sea creature named airships simply floating up from the floor below, since one side of the common area was open to the foyer a floor down. Percy realized that he had very little time before the other forces came into contact with the Necrons, and such an encounter would almost certainly result in a bloodbath. Stealing himself he smoothly opened the door, rushed in, and shut it behind him.

Percy had been expecting an army to be waiting for him, that would probably automatically attack him upon sight. But what greeted him was nothing, no army, no gunshots, not even a scout. The base was still there, but it was as still as the grave, pardon the pun. When compared to the sheer footprint size of the other forces present, their tomb fortress itself was a bit smaller than the Tau, but that was if you only took into account the functional buildings that appeared on the surface of the previously inanimate diorama.

Percy had taken great pride in the contraption he had made, before he was faced with the high probability that it will try to kill him. The display was a duel cut away of a risen tomb complex, being able to swing open and show a detail inside of what Percy believed was inside the mysterious constructs. While the Necron forces he personally made was nothing to sneeze at, the fortress he had built for them he had purposely designed to be neigh impregnable. Some might say he built a 'cheap' base that could survive any scenario, but that was the point. Percy had made it realistically, meaning, it was designed like any fortress truly would, to be unbeatable.

But now, the he shivered before the monster he had personally designed. What sat before him was what he dubbed a 'Necron Central Temple Complex', being a casual rip-off of the shear firepower that a space marine fortress monastery boasted.

To begin, one must be familiar with a 'terrain' piece called a 'Necron Citadel'. This was an outpost of sorts, sporting a square shape with two opposing corners holding heavy duel gun emplacements. One corner holds a power crucible, powering the base guns and acting as a revival area to nearby dead Necrons. The other is a 'Tomb Ziggurat' that can teleport in and hold a Necron monolith, and is the tallest point in the base. This terrain piece is about 2' x 2' with bits of ground surrounding it.

Now take that piece, and times it by four. Then put the Monoliths into the corners of this larger square. This resulting 4' x 4' fortress isn't even the end of it. Percy had personally made his own Ziggurat, reminiscent of an Aztec temple, in the open ground created in the center between the four terrain pieces. The result was a massive pyramid like structure in the center of this base, expanding the footprint to being 5' x 5', with the horrifyingly powerful Doomsday monolith sitting at the top.

This created and filled a full Necron Monolith Phalanx, and a fortress that was strong enough that any ground assault, or air assault for that matter, would literally be suicidal.

But for all that sheer power, there was no activity.

Percy stood there, looking over his creation in sheer terror. But when he noticed no sign of activity in any capacity, he began to look at it with the same wonder that he had gazed with at the other xeno bases. Surrounding the temple of 'Ruin-your-day', was a rather quaint collection of Necron terrain constructs. It was originally made to be cover so that both side of a battle with the temple could use, but changed to the aesthetic surroundings that were synonymous with ancient temples themselves. While there weren't any direct buildings, there were an elaborate set up of lone pillars, walls, and monuments, all with the Necron architectural aesthetic in mind. The size of the whole thing was including that surrounding environment was about an 11' x 11' sized battlefield. While quite sizable, it was still dwarfed by a couple of his uncle's bases as well as a couple more giving his own creation a run for its money.

But that was, once again, only if one ignored that underground complex. While there wasn't a direct way to and from the underground area, it was still a rather vast space. By utilizing the space given by a 11' x 11' x 4' workspace, Percy had built a piece to rival his uncle's in sheer depth, literally. Inside a dark stone like exterior was an elaborate network of rooms and tunnels, allowing a storage and staging area for the Necron forces inside. The whole thing was, of course, separable, just like all of his uncle's creations for ease of transport. You couldn't exactly move something that large in and out of normal buildings.

Percy snapped out of his review of what he had built and quickly scanned his room for Necron scouts. He had noticed that the structures, while inactive, were still had their runes pulsing with light, something that he specifically remembered not being able to do reasonably. The look around revealed no noticeable forces crawling around, until he looked at his work desk across the room.

He had a set up that allowed not only his assembly and paint heavy hobby, but also his job as a programmer. His computer tower was safe within a well-ventilated cubby, while his keyboard he had to put up on a cubby above the workspace if he wanted to paint. His monitor simply was on a stand that allowed it to be pushed up and out of harm's way.

Sitting on that workspace was the few Necron forces he had been working on, being a squad of about ten Necron warriors at various stages of completion. This was due to things coming up repeatedly the past few days, preventing him from completing them at the same time. But they were still plastic figures, he could still see their half painted or assembled states, which confused him considering all that was going on-

Until he noticed one. The only one he had in fact finished and was waiting for the last layer of paint to dry.

"..."

It was looking right at him.

But even as he froze in fear, it didn't do anything. The only clue he had that it was even 'real' at this point was simply because of its position, and the fact that it was looking dead at him. Its stance was completely relaxed, as if it was waiting for something, rather than being on vigilant guard. As he sat there gazing at it, it slowly lifted its hand from its hand guard of its gauss blaster and simply raised it to the height of its head, and stiffly moved it from side to side.

Percy sat there for a while trying to figure it out, before the obvious dawned on him.

The Necron just was waving at him.

 _'What?'_

He just sat there looking at it trying to wave at him. He slightly raised his hand and waved back with a nervous smile.

"Um, h-hey there."

Percy didn't really know why, but he found the death machine's actions very adorable. It probably had something to do with that he knew that he had made it, and seeing it in a peaceful atmosphere made him happy. The robot suddenly stopped waving and slowly moved its hand to another position.

It was pointing to the Necron base.

Horrified, Percy whipped his gaze from the lone robot back to the fortress of death, completely expecting all the bases weapons coming to bare on him. But once again, there was no change with the many guns sprouting from the complex. That was until Percy noticed there was in fact a small change, the portal on the doomsday monolith had activated. The swirling green portal resembled a swirling and rippling pool of liquid, and was very mesmerizing.

Suddenly, all the remaining portals in the complex opened and out poured the various forces at the Necrons disposal. Percy began to panic as the sound of metal footsteps filled the room. He debated where it was a better idea to try and got back through the door, or try to squash some of them while he had the chance. It took only a few moments before the entire complex was almost completely full with the mechanical warriors. Right as Percy began to slowly unlock the door, all of them suddenly kneeled, towards him. Then he saw a single figure emerge from the first portal. A figure adorned in extravagant robes, with a crown upon its head, and a glowing staff in hand. It slowly walked through the kneeling forces, before kneeling at the front itself.

 **"Oh, great builder, how may the mighty Necron serve you? Your wishes shall be our commands."**

There was an extended period of silence.

"Eh?"

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4: A Warm Welcome

There was another long period of silence, the only sounds in the room being the ambient hum of machinery and the Percy's heart pounding in his chest.

 _'Just what the hell is this kind of reaction?!'_

Considering the level of damage to the house, Percy had predicted that they all had been brought to life, or were at least fighting, for about half an hour. While they could have been brought to life earlier and were simply exploring before the war had broken out, Percy still had no idea what the Necrons could possibly have been doing to get this kind of reaction towards him. His mind was being overworked, all the stress he had been feeling within the past half an hour or so was beginning to catch up to him. It was as if someone was just messing with him at this point. He tried to come up with something intelligent, but was only able to get out one word.

"What?"

There was a visible reaction for the Necron Lord, whether it was an overlord or just a lord was beyond him, for he certainly did not make the figure kneeling before him, because of one important detail. The obviously female Necron shifted in a manner similar to nervousness, obviously struggling to keep from looking up at him when she spoke again. While he couldn't see her form very well, her robotic voice was unmistakably female.

 **"Is there a problem, Great Builder?"**

 _'Yes, there most certainly is a problem!'_

Was what he wanted to say, but Percy didn't consider himself stupid enough to let a chance to pacify the Necrons get away from him so easily. Granted, he was still terrified and thoroughly confused. Grasping at anything, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"'Great Builder'?"

This time, he could see the alien robot shudder before responding in a fearful tone.

 **"I-if the title is not fitting of your great self, we will gladly refer to you as something else!"**

Percy shook his head, the robot's obvious respect and fear of him allowing him to think more clearly than outright hostility would. He thought about his words carefully, trying to gain as much information as possible while coming off like he knew everything, or such info was normally beneath him. If he was being honest, he was trying with all his might not to collapse from exhaustion from the day's ordeals.

"What lead you pick that title in the first place?"

The machine seemed to relax as it realized he was simply asking why it had called him that, rather than what it had called him. She remained knelt as she explained, still not raising her head to speak to him directly.

 **"As our tomb came online after a suddenly loss of all power and redeployed scouts, they eventually came across your personal assembly yard. When the tomb realized that more of our kin were being built there, and the general appearance of the area indicating the dwelling place of a great being, we came to the realization that we were in the presence of one who could truly make more of us. That was a feat that not even the cursed C'tan could do. As such, we came up with that title while we waited for your return, for we didn't wish to disturb any of your great works by accident."**

Percy was surprised by the short explanation, granted he had asked only why they had called him 'Great Builder', not explain their entire situation. But what they did explain did help clear the confusion swirling inside his head. They thought he had literally made and brought all of them to life due to the Necron warriors in various stages of completion on his desk.

While he believed this was technically true for some of them, he most certainly didn't bring them all to life. He needed to get past the 'shock and awe' stage so he could reasonably talk to them and explain everything as best as he could. He also needed to get a good idea who he was dealing with. If this was an underling of a famous Necron, he was going have some problems. He slowly walked over and stood before the gathered host.

"Arise and identify yourself."

The individual gracefully stood up, allowing Percy to get a good look at her without his mind crippling fear messing with him.

 **"I am Euryra the Magnificent, an Overlord of the Djedenna dynasty."**

Yep. Someone was definitely messing with him.

While he did know that the Necrons did in fact possess females among their top forces, he knew for a fact that a model of the entity in front of him did not exist.

She truly was, magnificent. Upon her head was a variant of the stereotypical crown present on all NecronLords, a feature held by many Necrons that still held their personalities. She had metal cables coming out of her head and into the space between her raised collar and neck, giving off the appearance of hair. Her face, while still rather long and skeletal, was rounder had a slightly softer expression on her immobile face, which did indeed remind one of a females' when compared to her grimmer brethren. She still had the stereotypical large shoulder plates and flowing metal linked cloak around her, but her body was certainly stood out the most.

For one, her legs, while metal and mechanically segmented, where round and would be considered toned if they were organic. Her hips themselves did not disappoint, but past that was the mechanical spinal section, putting a dent in the fantastic image so far. Her torso was slightly smaller than the rest of her kind, but had certain 'additions' added to her ribcage like chest.

Meaning she had breasts.

Sizable ones.

While Percy knew Warhammer could get rather shameless with its models, seeing some of the Slaanesh or Sisters of Battle figures, he honestly wasn't expecting this from a Necron. All in all, she had a nice, curvy build that a lot of nerds would drool at, but was really just really throwing Percy off. It helped that she was smaller than the size of his pointer finger, but is still made him feel really weird.

Percy realized that it had been some time that he had been examining her, and panicked slightly. Euryra didn't seemed fazed, probably because she somehow believed he was and builder of some kind and was simply looking over her with a critiquing eye. But Percy knew he had things much more important things to do than stare at robot women. He tried to think of a way to break the news of her situation to her, as well as the existence of the others before they ran into each other and started fighting.

"While, I glad you managed to get a hold of your situation in a reasonable manner, the same could not be said about the others."

Percy said, knowing the question that came next.

 **"What others do you speak of, if I may ask?"**

He mentally smiled. _'Nailed it.'_

"Well you see, you are not the only beings in this place. I have dabbled not only in the creation of mechanical life, but also organic. Are you aware of the race known as humans?"

The mechanical female's face didn't move, but he could have sworn she was frowning from her tone.

 **"We are aware. The tomb having to 'deter' some explorers now and then."**

While he didn't get the best feeling form her tone, Percy at least knew she didn't completely detest them as many Necrons did.

"Well, I have some of them as well in the lower level of my home, which is where you are now."

Euryra tilted her head to the side in curiosity as she asked a sudden question.

 **"You wouldn't happen to know of Trazyn the Infinite, would you?"**

Percy blinked as a very famous Warhammer name was suddenly dropped. He thought quickly on how to respond.

"W-well, I do _know_ of him, but I have never actually had any interactions with him or his forces."

Due to the ridiculous number of things in the eccentric machines has done in order to expand his collection, and the fact that no one knows when he woke up for the 'Great Sleep', Percy would rather not come into contact with him. Ever.

 **"Well, that cannot be helped. He rather keeps to himself if you don't have anything he finds interesting."**

While Percy would find it rather interesting to learn more about the universe's 'most humorous' Necron, he had more pressing issues at the time.

"What is your knowledge of the status of the galaxy at large during the 41st millennium?"

 **"An allied dynasty was kind enough to keep an info cache up to date in our tomb, so we are quite aware of the what has happened these past millennia."**

Percy breathed a sigh of relief as he realized he didn't have to explain the state of things during the 41st to them. He would be there for literal days.

"Well, I have sizable hosts from quite a few factions below us. The Tau, Imperial Guard, Sisters of Battle, Space Marines, and Eldar among them."

He was quite nervous of her reaction when she was told that there were Eldar under the same roof as her. Euryra simply placed her hand on her chin in an expression of thought.

 **"If that is the case, that does explain the noises we have heard over the past few minutes. Would I be wrong in guessing violent reactions from the humans, while the other two having more reserved reactions?"**

Percy shook his head, seeing she wasn't kidding about already having substantial knowledge about the other races.

"It would be extremely beneficial to me, if you would be so kind as to remain in here? The other races will probably forfeit the ceasefire I enforced on them the moment they discovery of you."

Percy then pointed to the work desk, trying his best to drive his point home.

"Such a development would possibly threaten my work. So, would you please remain here and hidden for the time being? If only just until I deal with the others so that they are in more, 'accepting' moods."

The Necron only glanced at the workplace before nodding resolutely. She then bowed again while placing her hand over her well-endowed metal chest.

 **"We of the Djedenna dynasty, swear to not leave our tombs until such time as you call upon us once again, Great Builder."**

Percy realized that Euryra, and probably any other Necron that could still talk, were going to keep calling him that. He tried to keep a straight face when he came up with a replacement on the spot.

"My name is Percival Reacher. If you must know, 'Lord Percival' works for the sake of brevity. I would prefer to be called such."

 **"All hail Lord Percival!"**

 **"""ALL HAIL LORD PERCIVAL!"""**

 _'Man, could I get used to that.'_ Percy grinned as the Warriors cried out his name before marching back into their tomb. Euryra nodded to him before vanishing into the glowing portal, all of them closing after her departure. The tomb returned to its original stillness.

Percy let out a shaky breath as he tried not to fall to his knees. Dealing with all these guys was exhausting him from the stress alone. Although, he did enjoy the bit of roleplay he pulled during his interactions. Then again, being revered as a deity of sorts did wonders to a persons' mood.

A small noise drew his gaze to the lone Necron Warrior on his desk, now trying to find its way down by jumping onto his well cushioned chair, preventing any harm from coming form is relatively massive fall. He smiled as it appeared to be calculating how to scale down the rest of the way without the aid of the cushions. He walked over to the small thing, his approach drawing its attention. He simply held his open hand at the edge of the seat, hoping the Necron could figure it out.

For a moment, the unit simply looked between the offered ride and Percy's face, before slowly walking onto appendage. The little guy was surprisingly heavy, but being made of metal was probably the cause. Still, all that weight focused on just its feet wasn't the most comfortable feeling, but easily bearable for Percy with a bit of will. He slowly made his way over to the former diorama, trying not to knock the warrior over during his trip. Being extra careful, Percy leaned over the side of the base, and deposited the warrior next to one of the monoliths, whose portal immediately sprung to life. The warrior bowed to Percy before vanished itself inside the temple.

Percy didn't know why, but the whole interaction, while odd and nerve-wracking in its own right, left him with a very pleasant feeling. While he had expected the cooperation of the Tau, he was very pleased with reaction of the Imperials in all this. Granted, it probably had everything to do with the Salamanders being present. The Eldar, acted exactly how he had expected, if perhaps being a bit more hospitable than expected.

Percy prayed that his lucky streaked continued as he opened the door, and once again looked down the barrels of miniature guns.

It seemed that in the time he had his conversation with the Necrons, the Imperial forces had moved a significant portion of their forces to the front of his room, with their airships floating above them. The Tau and Eldar were present, but where stay in their ships and hanging out in the back.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention.

 **"Would you be so kind as to explain to us what transpired in that room just now? Whatever caused you to have such a sudden reaction has been dealt with hopefully."**

 _'Shit.'_

Percy thought quickly of what to say to these guys. Telling them the truth would only result in a blood bath. He tried acting tough and crossed his arms with a serious expression.

"I was worried that one of your forces may have made their way to my room, which is the room behind me. I was fearful that they may have disturbed the work I have in there."

 **"Which is?"**

Came the instant reply. Percy really hoped that this tough act worked on these guys. He wasn't particularly fearful of the Tau, he could ask them just to not mess with his stuff and they would probably listen. The Eldar, would probably just read his mind and figure out the truth anyway. He hoped that his thoughts would convince them not to start a war they would probably lose, if not suffer grievous casualties from.

He narrowed his eyes and continued his act.

"It is my personal project, and is none of your concern. You have already checked me for taint and lies, so you can trust me when a say this."

It was at this moment that Percy felt that same string like sensation he felt from the human psyker. Realizing someone was trying to read his mind, even from this great distance. Going off of gut instinct, he mentally grabbed hold of the living string with the intent of throwing it out. The moment he 'grasped' the thing, he suddenly felt another person's train of thought, who was trying to figure out the truth of what was in the room from the living titan. But the moment he grasped it, the persons mental probe writhed like a worm in his grasp. The sudden and rather repulsive response caused Percy to instantly toss the thing away as hard as he could, accidently crushing it in the process.

This resulted in a robed man suddenly falling over in spasms deep within the formation, the cries of his comrades drawing the attention of the entire host. Percy started sweating again as he realized that he probably just performed a mental attack on the poor man, although it wasn't the same one as before. The entire host seemed to grow more and more agitated at this, some Commissars crying out for blood over this. That was until a Grey Knight librarian roared.

"HOLD!"

Before walking through the host himself. Percy waited with baited breath as the super human made his way over and knelt next to the writhing man. He then placed one of his armored hands on him before sighing heavily.

"His portion of his mind has been crushed. This man is luck he wasn't killed outright. While he will probably live, he is no longer suited for psychic combat."

While Percy blanched in horror at what he had just accidentally done, the man stood up and called out to those assembled.

"I stand by what my brother has said before concerning Sir Percival, and I suggest you all do as well."

He gestured to the writhing man before him.

"this man tried to peer into the mind of our new ally, and it seems was violently expelled and took serious mental damage because of it. Due to our situation, I say we honor what we agree before, and return to our own bases."

He glanced up at a still terrified Percy.

"While I too, am curious as to what lies in that room, from what I was able to gather from this man's mind, it is not worth fighting over it. Let us return my brothers."

Percy breathed a sigh of relief as the armed host slowly made its way back downstairs via aircraft ferry. While he was horrified that he had hurt that man unknowingly, he still couldn't bring himself to truly empathize for him. He had tried to peer into his mind with no consequences, and if Percy knew for one thing, he hated people messing with others' business when told not to. Granted, he didn't wish to mentally maim people over it, he still didn't like it and was more than willing to defend his mind from violation. He noticed that he could feel that water like presence around his mind and knew the Eldar were the cause. While he knew they were extremely more mentally skilled than him, he strongly thought of how he was more than willing to lash out if they didn't leave him alone, and the presences vanished.

Although Percy didn't believe for a second that they, or at all of them, were really gone. He knew they were too cunning for that. He glanced at some of the Eldar craft that had hung around afterwards and simply raised an eyebrow at them before they took turned and went back downstairs.

He immediately collapsed against his door, a wave of exhaustion washing over him.

This was going to be a long, _long_ , day.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5: The Gathering

Percy sat there for a long while, letting his heart settle down and he energy return. As much as his body cried out for him to indulge in at least a quick nap, his mind was still reeling. He needed to figure out what was going on, before things got out of hand.

With a groan, he got to his feet and walked with heavy steps down the stairs, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. He paused in front of the Tau base, wracking his brain for the commanding officer's name. When he came up with a blank in the chaos a mere few minutes ago, he shrugged it off and called out.

"Will the commanding officer of the Tau please come forward, I need to talk to him for a bit."

A familiar robotic suit strode forward.

 **"Greetings Percival Reacher, how may I assist you?"**

"I need you to come with me and talk for a while, would there be any problems with that?"

 **"What will we be talking about, if I may ask?"**

Percy had to think about exactly to say, before the thought came to him.

"Think of it, as a diplomatic meeting regarding your stay here for the foreseeable future?"

 **"I am a military commander, if you wish to speak about politics, I am not sure I am the proper one to discuss such things with. Would you like me to go get a more suitable individual?"**

Percy considered what he was planning before shaking his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure that your presence is probably for the best, all things considered."

The commander was silent for a moment, undoubtedly thinking about the implications of such a statement.

 **"Very well, I shall accompany you, Percival Reacher. But I must request that a small force some with."**

"That's alright I guess. Thank you, Shas'o T'au Shoh."

Saying his name properly seemed to shock the commander almost as much as remembering his name at all was to Percy.

Percy again held out his hand, with Commander Shoh gingerly climbing aboard. Percy winced a bit at the focused weight, but was able to reasonably handle it. He carefully made his way down the hall, which lead into the living room with the dining area to his left. With extra care, Percy placed his hand on the table, allowing the alien to step off. He could hear a craft taking off behind him, undoubtedly carrying troops to protect their leader.

 **"Now, what is it you wished to discuss? If it is concerning our troops' rations, I am afraid that I don't the exact numbers at the moment."**

Percy didn't respond as he glanced over the commander, seeing that he now sported two arm weapons, the names of which Percy didn't bother to remember. When it comes to the Tau, a good rule of thumb is: that if it shoots, it really hurts.

"Let's just say, you might want to get some distance."

Percy had a sense of satisfaction when the warrior immediately caught what he was implying and nodded slowly.

 **"I see. You have my respect for not only attempting such an endeavor, but allowing those participating to prepare for the worst. You have my thanks, Percival Reacher."**

"Just Percival is fine."

 **"... Very well."**

The commander then made his suit run across the table in great strides, before stopping about two thirds of the way down from Percy. The robotic head nodded to him, who nodded back as he turned back and went down stairs, passing the airship in the hallway.

As he made his way down, he wondered who he should collect first, considering the repercussions for picking either-

 _"Picking either first for what Mon'keigh?"_

 _'JESUS CHRIST ON A BIKE!'_

 _"While I am curious to who that is, you haven't answered my question."_

 _'GOD, let me get over my heart attack, and I might just might!'_

There was that was a hint of mirth in the response.

 _"My, my, and here I was thinking you might be more civil than your unfortunate brethren."_

Percy frowned deeply as he turned into the room holding the Eldar and approached the superstructure. He sighed as he steadied his heart and collected his thoughts, already noticing that water like presence.

"I need a diplomatic representative to come with me."

The was no physical response from the base, the soldiers he could see could still be models again if he didn't know better. But he immediately heard Dehina's voice inside his head again.

 _"Tell us why, and we just might, Mon'keigh."_

Percy had to stop his eyes from rolling at the retort.

"Very funny Farseer. It's just to talk about the ground rules and establish connections for your foreseeable stay here."

There was a moment of silence before he heard her exotic voice again.

 _"If you wish to plan a meeting between all of our leaders, it is going to end in disaster. Undoubtedly because of your less civilized brethren."_

"Let me deal with the Imperium, all I ask is that you send someone as a representative. Please."

There was another agonizing few moments of silence.

 _"Very well Percival, we shall send a representative. But you don't have to worry about 'personally' escorting us yourself, we are more than capable getting our own to your 'dinner table', as you call it."_

Percy made a mental note to ask someone to teach him how to shield his mind as he left the room with a sigh. He swore he could hear laughter from somewhere, and didn't have to guess who it was probably coming from.

Percy looked down the hall next to the stairs for the first time since the figures came to life. The first room was the secondary garage that was the first door on the left, and the first visit he must make. Bracing himself for all manner of nonsense, he approached the domain of the Sisters of Battle.

As he stood in the doorway, he silently thanked is slightly eccentric uncle for having all the doors inside the house removed except for the bedrooms. While his uncle had said that 'it helped with workflow', Percy knew that it was simply because of his uncle's unfortunate quirk of running into closed doors whenever he was focused on something, often with that very thing still in his hands.

Here, the battle damage was present to a lesser extent, but most of it had already been removed in the terms of bodies and broken machines. Not wishing to spook these notoriously trigger-happy battle nuns, he knocked on the door frame before calling out.

"This is Percival Reacher, I am here to collect a representative for a diplomatic meeting. Do I have permission to approach?"

He noticed a few warriors here and there around the room, outposts bristling with gun barrels and the twinkle of pilot flames. Percy thanked the emperor that his basement was almost entirely made of concrete, preventing the factions flame and plasma-based weaponry from setting anything combustible on fire.

While Percy had dealt with the aliens in rather reasonable terms, the miniaturized humans honestly scared him the most. Being almost completely religious, fanatical nutcases, that dealing with them made the Eldars notorious manipulation, schemes, and attitudes seem like a day dream compared to these guys.

 _"While it is natural that we are place above such barbaric Mon'keigh, I find your opinion of our races struggles to survive less than appeasing."_

Percy shrugged at the sudden intrusion, guessing that the sound passing behind him was probably the transport containing the Farseer going by.

 _'Well I hope you can understand where theses opinions come from Farseer, stereotypes are born from truth you know.'_

That water like presence seemed to turn to ice, giving Percy a viscous brain freeze. He got the distinct feeling of annoyance filtering through the ice.

 _"Watch your words carefully, Mon'keigh, you are dealing with powers beyond your comprehension. You have no idea what we have been forced to face."_

Percy grimaced at the pain, before trying to grab at the ice like he had managed with the other psyker. Of course, the Farseer's probe simply danced away from his, before dealing another painful jab.

 _'If you are so all knowing, 'Oh wise Farseer', perhaps you can cut me some slack and see where I'm coming from! I'm out of my league here!'_

The pain continued for a moment more before ice melted back into water. Percy shuddered as the Farseer's mind soothed his of the damaged it of the damage it had done. The sensation defied words, as the Eldar spoke again in softer tones.

 _"If you promise to consider our plight, we will promise to consider yours Percival. We are not as arrogant and stubborn as people as you think."_

Percy nodded automatically, before realizing no one was actually there.

 _'I will try my best Farseer.'_

There seemed to be a hint of mirth in the voice, probably at his mistake.

 _"I look forward to it, human."_

While the interaction had taken but a moment, Percy jumped as a speaker amplified voice called out to him.

 **"Percival Reacher, what is the 'diplomatic meeting' you speak of?"**

"A meeting to elaborate on the conditions of your stay here, concerning both your demands and my own. Will you send someone to accompany me in this?"

The is a period of silence, Percy not daring to pass the entrance on fear of being shot by the many guns targeting him.

 **"We do not need your assistance in keeping our own forces in line and ready to purge, heretic. The only reason you are still alive is by the grace of the Emperor, and that is until your usefulness has run its course. Now, begone creature, you xenos sympathetic breath shall not pollute our air! Begone!"**

Percy frowned, greatly displeased with his reception, but did not press his luck. While he was sure he could walk over and threaten to toss the fortress in there to the ground, he knew that would spell disaster for future relations.

He nodded respectfully and left, suddenly very grateful for the Eldars calm attitude towards the unknown and the Tau's general kindness if it serves their interests. He swore he could feel a presence of smugness nearby, but chose to ignore it. He was going to talk to the space marines.

A short walk down the hall next to the stairs lead into his uncle's work-space, a rather large room occupied with two large dioramas, a massive shelving unit spanning the entirety of a 20' x 8' wall, and his uncle's personal work desk.

When one walked in, they would see the shelves spanning the full wall to their right, with the work desk situated in the middle of the left wall. The two dioramas where on either side of the desk, with two pairs of sliding glass doors on the far wall, leading to the final diorama which was exposed to the elements.

Percy grimaced at the damage done to one of the doors, the only reason it was still standing was because of its sheer size compared to the miniatures and that it was high grade hurricane proof glass. While he knew where to find replacement doors, it was still horrible to see. The entire thing was spiderwebbed with cracks, with large portions of it being scorched. Great chucks had been blown out of it or straight up melted in the mini's attempts to get through. Percy thanked the emperor when he saw that they had spared the rest of the doors and windows, but still had to seriously try to contain his anger over them destroying on of the rather expensive doors to his house.

Granted, he didn't hold it against them, they were trying to get through to their companions, and had no earthly way of actually opening the door themselves. He sighed as he controlled his emotions, standing in the doorway before calling out the same message.

"This is Percival Reacher, I am here to collect a representative for a diplomatic meeting. Do I have permission to approach?"

The fortress closest to him was the one belonging to the Grey Knights, looking like a stereotypical grey and black gothic castle. The other one, a bit smaller than the first, belonged to the Salamanders. This one made Percy a bit nervous, due to the large number of smoke plums and tongues of flames pouring out of the fortress. Percy remembered that this fort was supposed to mimic a world similar, if a bit less harsh than, the Salamanders' home world of Nocturne.

Meaning, Percy watched as the diorama's single volcano puffed out smoke and a literal river of lava passes by the base.

He stood there for a good minute, his brain trying to process what he was actually looking at, despite the answer being rather simple. Not only have the figures, their equipment, and their buildings become real, but the environments they were sent on as well.

 **"Do not worry Sir Percival, I am sad to say, that since the mountain was removed from the planet's heart, it will soon go cold."**

Percy managed to pull his gaze away from the insane special before him a looked down at who had spoken to him.

A green Thunderhawk was sitting before him with its bay doors open. A green armored figure stood before a squad of marines facing him. The boy had been so consumed by his shock and confusion that he had missed the aircraft's approach under the sizable amount of noise resounding throughout the room. He was about to ask the marine if he was willing to go with him, but the superhuman beat him to it.

 **"I will accompany you in the venture, Sir Percival, but let us wait for my fellow brothers to join us before we make way."**

Percy nodded at the marine's request, and allowed his eyes to wander around the room.

Guardsmen appeared to be going through the shelves under the supervision of the space marines, probably trying to figure out what all of the modeling supplies where. Percy did make a note to explain the entire collection of Warhammer's codices to the figurines, who seemed quite interested in the colossal books, that appeared to them as a wall with strange symbols on them.

His uncle's work desk didn't have anything on top of it, due to it not being used for almost a year. But Percy did note that one of his uncle's duel computer tower rigs had been discovered, and was currently being swarmed by the Mechanicus. He silently thanked his uncle again that he had the sense of mind to disconnect his experimental computer completely when he left, in the off chance a power surge of some kind sent it straight to the junkyard. Of course, it didn't seem to stop these technology junkies from plugging in their own power source, and were trying to operate it without anything but the towers themselves having power.

Thankfully, Percy had the sense of mind to remove the old super computer from the internet, due to its odd programming possibly going haywire when an update came along.

Otherwise, he just saw the inhabitants of the 41st already adapting quite well to their environment, outposts and patrols already in place. A sound drew Percy's attention to another Thunderhawk landing, and a Grey Knight squad disembarked. The warrior offered Percy a short greeting before standing with the Salamanders silence. He suspected that they were communicating with each other through their helmets, from how they seemed to be trying the mannequin challenge during a rather confusing situation.

An Imperial Fist Land Raider eventually rumbled up, allowing another squad of marines to disembark. The yellow armored marines only offering Percy a passing nod before joining their fellow battle brothers.

"Are we waiting for a Guardsmen representative? Or Mechanicus?"

The green space marine shook his armored head.

 **"We are all that is necessary, considering the situation."**

Percy thought about it and realized that, while the futuristic warriors were being civil with him, that didn't mean they actually trusted him. He was still an extremely strange titan of sorts, and it honestly made sense that they would be wary of him. When thinking about it, he was shocked that the Eldar and Tau took it in stride, of course there was the Necrons mistaking him for a supreme being of sorts.

He slowly nodded to the space marines, who nodded in return.

 **"We shall accompany your now."**

"Wait, the Sisters of Battle won't be joining us. Will that be a problem?"

There was a pause as the marines considered it before once again shaking their heads.

 **"We shall keep their needs in mind while we discuss things. There is no need for their direct presence if they refuse to attend."**

Percy nodded, watching as the marines all climbing into the Salamanders vehicle, probably to conserve fuel, before floating behind Percy as he made his way back up. As he walked, a thought came to him, causing he to turn and look at the gunship as he walked. He lifted his hand and tapped his ear, silently asking if they can hear him.

He suddenly felt that metal like presence brush against his thoughts.

 _"What do you need, Sir Percival?"_

 _'I need you and your brothers' word, that you will not start a fight with the other representatives before we start discussions.'_

There was a period of silence.

 _"What about during the discussion?"_

 _'I honestly wouldn't put it past at least someone from throwing a verbal jab the starts a fight, but I need a ceasefire for as long as possible. So, will you and your brothers agree?'_

Another period of silence, they were near the top of the stairs.

 _"Considering the situation, we give you our words not to personally start a conflict for as long as possible. That is the best we can give right now."_

 _'That's good enough, I guess.'_

Percy walked up to the dinner table to see the Tau and Eldar leaders seemingly discussing things in civil manner with their respective escorts behind them, but all practically became imposing statues when the Thunderhawk flew around its giga-human escort. The space marines on their part, didn't say a word as they all disembarked and formed up faced the two xenos forces. Percy frown when he realized that the space marines had collective brought way more troops than the other two did, making any sour situation automatically be in their advantage.

A thought came to him, and a grim smile appeared on his face.

"So sorry, but I forgot to grab some pen and paper. We might feel better if we put down our agreements in writing, no?"

He got no response, they were all frozen. A passing breeze causing the Farseer's cloak to move was the only indication they were still real.

"Actually, what you guys are doing it great. Don't move a muscle until I get back, alright?"

Percy grinned when he got no response, beyond the mental flick from the Farseer. He quickly made his way up to his room and collected the said materials, before stopping in front of the Necron Temple. He sighed as he thought about what his actions were about to bring down upon him, but knew he had to do.

"Overlord Euryra, I need you and a small escort of come with me."

The was a moment of silence before one of the Monolith portals sprung to life. While the robotic ruler didn't appear herself, her voice emanated out of the tomb.

 **"What is it you require of us, my lord?"**

Percy took a deep breath before continuing on.

"I need you to come with me to be a part of a diplomatic meeting between the factions that are going to be living in this house for the foreseeable future. Is that alright with you?"

He braced himself in case the stereotypically organic life hating race decided to reassert that side of themselves at that moment.

Only for the Overlord of Magnificence herself appear out of the portal, along with four Lychguard behind her. They all knelt before the confused human.

 **"Anything for you, my lord."**

Percy shuddered for reasons beyond him.

He found a small figure case and asked the Necrons to get inside for ease of transport. The only reason he could get away with transporting them like this, was simply because they didn't have to breath. The Necrons settled into the brick sized container with no issue, with Percy trying his best to ignore the stares Euryra kept giving him. Once they were secure, Percy carefully carried them downstairs with the pen and paper in hand.

Upon his arrival, he found the minis in the exact same position that he had left them in. But the Farseer suddenly whipped her head around, locking Percy with a soul piercing gaze and hissed.

"What is that?"

Percy braced himself for the imminent chaos that was about to erupt as he opened the case after he set down the writing utensils.

"Say hello to your final neighbors."

The silver figure emerged from the top of the foam casing.

 **"Greetings, mortals."**

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Uneasy Interactions

**"V-Ves'ron?!"**

Commander Shoh said in a frightened voice, backed up to his warriors, who all leveled their guns at the assembling Necrons.

 **"Necrons?!"**

The space marines simply swiveled most of their battle line to face the mechanical beings, while still keeping a couple of brothers facing the other aliens, but also didn't fire.

 ***Angry Aeldari noises***

Percy didn't need a translation to already know generally what they were saying. While their musical language was enchanting, it was a bit hard to focus on it when they instantly start shooting.

Thankfully, the Lychguards used their shields to stop the incoming shuriken fire from harming their leader with ease.

"Alright guys let's just settle-"

"DESTROY THEM!"

Dehina yelled over Percy's plea, her voice a mixture of rage and fear. Percy frowned as the Eldar continued their suppressive fire, some of them starting to move around to attack from another angle. The Tau were a distance away, opting for long distance attacks should the Necrons decide to attack. Percy guessed the space marines would have attacked if he wasn't in the line of fire, being directly behind the Necron. They were also moving around to get a better angle, but weren't shooting just yet.

Suddenly, he felt a cold wave crash against his mind, easily brushing aside his attempt at a mental wall. The presence flowed through his mind, looking for something, and found it. Percy blanched in horror when he 'saw' that the mental probe was focused on one particular memory, the memory of him talking to the Necrons in front of their fortress.

Percy knew that if this continued, the house would descend back into anarchy, probably bringing it down literally. He quickly grabbed the mallet that he had set nearby and raised it up, causing all the minis to flinch. But before he could bring it down, his head exploded with pain.

That presence was still there, and was now wreaking havoc on its surroundings. Percy groaned as he tried to stay upright, his body swaying and unsteady.

 _'Why?!'_

Was all he could think, but the presence responded with the slightly unsteady, but very angry voice of Dehina.

 _"You do not understand the force with whom you are dealing with, the horrors they have done and will do again if you let them go unchecked. Let us destroy them Percival!"_

 _'No! All of you are capable of horrors, so why must one race be destroyed over the others?!'_

There was a sense of shock, before being replaced with grim disappointment.

 _"You are naïve, and don't know the nature of what is going on around you."_

 _'Neither do you! If we are going to figure this out, we need all the help we can get!'_

 _"Not from a people who have sworn to the extermination of all life!"_

Percy managed to push back the pain and look at Euryra, who seemed to be calmly looking at him with her Lychguards deflecting incoming fire. The Farseer 'saw' what he was planning, and her apparent shock caused the pain to lessen for a moment.

"Overlord Euryra, do you swear that: if no one moves against you or your interests, that you won't move against them or their interests?"

 **"I swear to those terms."**

Came the instant reply, causing the Tau to quirk their heads in confusion and the space marines to hesitate. The Eldar froze, the Farseer's surprise so great, that her connection to Percy broke completely, allowing him a sigh of relief and being able to look at the situation again.

The Tau were almost at the opposite end of the table, but seemed to be slowly making their way back. The space marines were slowly lowering their weapons, but still kept them in hand. The Eldar were frozen with their weapons still raised. A low voice hissed.

"What?"

The Necron seemed to have a bit of smugness creeping into her synthesized voice.

 **"I, Euryra the Magnificent, Overlord of the Djedenna dynasty, swear: that if no one acts against me or my interests, I shall not against any one or their own interests. We are all in a rather, unusual situation, are we not? There is no gain in pointless fighting, only the potential loss of irreplaceable forces. While I despise your race _Eldar_ , I do not pointlessly hate all life as some of my brethren, and am fully willing to place my own petty grudges aside for the sake of my subjects."**

Percy could honestly say, he never thought he would see the day that he would see an Eldar seething in rage. He could hear some of the alien's subordinates calling out to her in their own language, undoubtedly asking what they should do. But even Percy noticed that all the forces present had turned and were now facing the Eldar.

The Tau were wary, but seemed to trust the words of a Necron that actually bothered to talk to them in the first place. The space marines, while still obviously keeping an eye on the mechanical beings, were now turning the majority of their attention to the Eldar. Dehina slowly signaled her forces to stand down, knowing any further hostilities would probably bode ill for her and her people.

"Very well, _Necron_ , I shall swear to the same terms."

 **"As will I."**

Commander Shoh spoke up, earning a sideways glare from behind the Farseer's mask. The space marines spoke amongst themselves for a long time before the Salamander captain walked forward and removed his helmet, exposing his obsidian skin.

"While we cannot speak for the forces not presented here, I, brother Captain Lu'man of the Salamanders, swear to those terms."

The Grey Knight walked forward, but left his helmet on. He glanced up at Percy before speaking.

 **"I, brother Captain Leonard, agree and swear to those terms."**

Gazes shifted over to the Imperial Fist captain. He was silent a moment before looking up at Percy.

 **"Are there any more forces within this place that we don't know about?"**

Percy quickly shook his head, hoping the warrior believed him.

 **"Then I, brother Captain Catom, swear to those terms."**

Percy nodded with a sigh of relief, feeling a weight seemingly leave him when they all agreed to not fight needlessly. But as he glanced over the Eldar, he noticed something.

"Farseer Dehina, why is it just you when there are two other factions amongst your people?"

The alien just looked at him before responding in a low voice.

"Full attendance wasn't a requirement when you call for a representative."

Percy frowned, not only at the fact that he had been ignored by another group, but seemed to have gained the ire of the only Eldar group that had been hospitable with him. He knew now was as good as any time to get the meeting started and start explaining.

"Alright, since we have all agreed to be civil, let us begin."

He pulled out one of the sheets of paper and placed it in the center of the assembled group. They all gave him curious stares.

"First, let's all say all share what exactly happened to everyone before they came here. But do keep in mind, you don't have to tell us what you were doing, just what happened to you."

Pery gestured to Euryra, who was looking up at him, almost ignoring all the other forces around her.

"Let's start with you. You told me you base had a sudden loss in power?"

She nodded before explaining.

 **"The tomb detected a warp anomaly forming around the planet and enacted emergency safety protocols. While the anomaly, I believe was what you would refer to as a 'Warp Storm', consumed the planet, the base I was resting in remained untouched, but suffered a temporary power loss due to power fluctuations. When power was restored we were here. It is likely that the rest of our forces on the planet were destroyed."**

"So, you were all still in stasis?"

"That is correct."

Percy heard one of the Eldar huff and say arrogantly.

"Killed in your sleep and consumed by the Warp? Serves your race right."

 **"At least my people had a quick and painless death, unlike your unfortunate race I'm afraid."**

The Eldar, Percy recognized him it as a Seer, snarled and was about to retort, when a rubber mallet struck the table next to him, the force propelling him into the air.

"I will have silence while a group is speaking, am I understood?"

Percy got a series of nods, while the Eldar just glared at him. He glared back, another heft of the mallet getting them to nod as well. He didn't like being such a hard ass, but it seemed to work best with these guys.

"Alright, Commander Shoh?"

The commander nodded and reiterated what he had told Percy before. The space marines talked amongst themselves for a while before Captain Lu'man stepped forward with his helmet clipped to his belt.

"We all suffered the same disaster, our bases being suddenly consumed by freak Warp storms."

Percy guesses as much for all of them, but still wanted to hear what the Eldar had to say. Of course, as all gazes turned to them, they remained silent.

"Farseer Dehina, I believe it is your turn to 'share'."

The Eldar glared again at the Tau commander before sighing and spoke in a solemn voice.

"Yes, we too were consumed by a storm. While I thank the gods that we survived unscathed, I fear for my people, and the rest of the planet."

There was a grim silence that filled the room. All present knew the probably fate of the worlds they had come from, and didn't wish to think about it. Percy cleared his throat to get the attention on him, hoping to disperse the dark mood.

"Well, at least you guys weren't sent here be a relic or something, right? Otherwise, someone could follow you here!"

Commander Shoh chuckled at bit and Euryra nodded. The other two groups had gone suddenly silent. Percy noticed this and continued with his thoughts, guessing they probably had the same, but were just not saying anything about it.

"Now, that being said,"

He took a deep breath before going on.

"-you guys were probably sent here."

The room froze again.

 **"'Sent', Sir Percival?"**

Captain Leonard spoke in a serious tone. Percy nodded before explaining his thoughts.

"I've heard that the Warp doesn't inherently possess the concept of time or space, meaning, if you were consumed and spat back out, you could end up on the opposite side of the galaxy in the far future, while you only experience a few moments. Theoretically."

He looked around at the forces, seeing he had their full attention.

"But in this case, there are multiple suspicious things about these events."

He picked up the pen and began writing as he spoke.

"One: you are all completely unharmed. Correct?"

He got a series of nod in affirmation

"Two: I presume you all came from the same star date?"

One of the space marines rattled off the star date they remembered to the others, and they all grimly nodded.

"Alright. Three: you are all here. In the same time, in the same place. Now, I don't know what you all were doing before this, you don't have to tell me. But, do any of you believe, that what you were doing might have warranted your 'removal' by another power? Especially in the manner?"

The was a moment of silence as the groups pondered this before they all eventually shook their heads. Percy sighed, he felt like something was fluttering around inside him as his fear began to grow at the thoughts he was having.

"That's what I was afraid of. I think I might know why you're here."

Now he really had their attention, he could even sense the water like presence of Eldar and the steel like presence of the space marines floating around his mind, but not brushing against or entering.

"I think you were all sent back to change something."

 **"Do you have an idea as to what that might be?"**

Commander Shoh asked. Percy shook his head, an empty laugh suddenly escaped him and he realized what his realization meant.

"It seems, a certain being wished for you,"

He looked into the eyes of those assembled.

"-to simply change the past, as much as you can."

A space marine murmured in a low tone.

 **"Tzeench..."**

Percy nodded as the minis seemed to blanch over this realization. The was a long silence, only to be broken by the Tau.

 **"So, if we were brought back, then it makes sense that all the other powers have had a portion of their forces sent back as well."**

Percy had been trying to ignore that possibility, but nodded.

"While they might be here, I have no idea where they could possibly be."

 **"But if we were here, would they not be here as well?"**

Percy shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to think of a way to explain his side of the story to the minis.

"I don't think so. You see, during this period of time, you guys are, or were, just toys."

There was silence.

 **"'Toys'?"**

Percy nodded.

"Everything about you guys exists in those books downstairs, and I mean everything."

"How is that remotely possible? It is one thing for us to be sent back, it is another for you to know everything about us for no reason."

Farseer Dehina demanded, causing Percy to raise his hands in confused defeat.

"I have no earthly idea, but that is how it is. You guys, before you 'came' here, were simply plastic figures used for entertainment and display. Now, it seems that only figures that I had came to life."

He glanced at Euryra.

"With some exceptions, but were still within the factions I had. I don't own any of the other groups, and I don't know the location of anyone that does. But considering all of you,"

He looked at them all.

"-you guys might actually be it."

The groups talked amongst themselves, the space marines coming forward first.

"We have vowed to protect the Imperium and destroy all that mean it harm. If we have been forced back into the sacred past due to the schemes of an agent of Chaos, we will not blindly due its bidding. We will protect humanity any way we can, even if it means doing nothing. We must not allow the course the Emperor has set humanity on to be changed, especially if it is to benefit Chaos!"

Captain Lu'man turned a looked directly at Percy with his crimson eyes.

"We will keep the other Imperial forces within this course, but will remain here only if you swear to assist us in this."

Percy quickly nodded, getting a nod from the Salamander in response.

"So, it is agreed, that the Imperial forces will remain here. We shall search for Chaos and xenos activity as much as we can, but not to the point that it effects our biggest concern of not changing history."

Percy nodded, very glad that they had agreed to those terms.

 **"But how will you know something is happening if you are trying your best not to be discovered?"**

Commander Shoh asked, only for Percy to speak up.

"I believe I can help with that. You see, humanity at this time is very into sharing interesting events that happen with the entire world. So, if a strange force is causing problems out of the blue, we will find about it."

He thought about it before adding.

"I guess that the Mechanicus is going to have to figure out how to keep a constant eye on our communication network to accomplish that."

The space marines nodded, one of their number walking back to the Thunderhawk seemingly to radio back to their bases to get that started.

"Now what about you Commander Shoh? What are you going to do?'

Percy asked the Tau, causing attention to focus on the commander.

He bowed his head and was silent for a long time, and who can blame him? His people at this point in it time were still at the level of primates or barbaric savages, with a horrible war before them.

 **"W-we... shall assist you, Gue'ron'sha. As horrible of a past, or I guess now, future my people have, it is ours. Through all the pain and death, we will become stronger, and I will not take that away from us simply to avoid pain."**

He let out an empty chuckle.

 **"Especially considering what is eventually in store for us all. I also feel the same for your species, while we are enemies in the future, it is better to have something that I know, than something a daemon wishes to be."**

Percy and the space marines nodded to him, acknowledging his sacrifice of ever seeing his people or home world again and his willingness to assist one of his people's eventually greatest foes.

Attention turned to the silent Eldar, who stared back at everyone else. Percy felt his nervousness rising after what felt like minutes of silence. He eventually couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"Farseer Dehina, what will you and your people do?"

The Farseer slowly looked up at the human towering over her, answering back in a flat tone.

"My fellow Farseers and I have come to the decision of returning to our people. We will endeavor to try and lighten the pain that our people must bear. While what we say will be ludicrous in their ears, our memories and feelings will speak of truth. As much as our people despise all of you, we too will not follow the schemes of a daemon, and will remain here to prevent discovery. We will remain all long as it takes to build a craft for us all and a webgate to begin our long journey home."

Percy appreciated their agreement at staying hidden, but frowned at their decision to try and change history for their people. He was about to question them about their decision before a voice interrupted him.

 **"CEASE YOUR LIES XENOS!"**

Roared Captain Leonard, stomping forward while ignoring the alien guns leveled at him. The superhuman pointed a large armored finger at the stoic Farseer.

 **"You think we space marines don't see through your trickery and schemes?! You plan on gaining the trust of your people, and using your race's power in this point in time to conquer the other races!"**

Percy blanched at the thought of humanity being attacked at this time by the galactic superpower that is the Eldar at the height of their power. But one thought came out, and helped sooth his fears.

"But they won't believe them. Why would they decide to attack us even if they find out about Earth? We pose no threat now, they would see us as nothing more than a primitive species that is no worth messing with."

While he was afraid of contact with the Eldar, he seriously doubted they would attack Earth. They were too busy doing 'other' things. Captain Leonard continued to glare at the silent Eldar through his helmet while responding.

 **"If it were any other race, you would have a point. But this race, especially with ones like this witch here, have the ability to share their psychic thoughts and by extension, memories. The Eldar in this time would have no choice but to believe the impossible, and will undoubtedly try to destroy the fledgling race across the galaxy that would pose a future threat to them. She probably has the locations of hundreds of still slumbering Necron tomb worlds as well! We cannot allow them to return to their people!"**

This got the immediate reaction of all the assembled races facing off against the Eldar, guns already leveled and ready to fire. Percy panicked as he tried to calm the situation and disprove the space marine's accusation, but found that it did indeed sound very probable considering it was the Eldar.

"Farseer Dehina, please tell me what Captain Leonard says isn't true."

The psyker didn't look at all fazed by the bolter that was rather close and leveled at her face, her respond was clear and calm.

"It might not be, Mon'keigh, but it also might."

Percy began sweating as the others geared up for a fight, only for an impish grin to suddenly spread across his face.

"Alright, you are free to do just that."

 **"But Perci-"**

He raised a hand to silence the outraged cries. He slowly pointed a finger at the now very suspicious Eldar.

"Only if you allow the Necrons to do the same."

END OF CHAPTER 6

20K WORDS REACHED! PRAISE THE EMPEROR!


	7. BROTHER, I REQUIRE YOUR AIDE!

**-ATTENTION ALL IMPERIAL AND XENOS READERS-**

(heretics can go f**k themselves)

 **-IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM NAVEH SORFERTS FOLLOWS-**

Greetings honorable readers! It is I, Naveh Sorferts, here with an important message for you all: I REQUIRE AIDE!

It has been by the grace of the God Emperor that I have created such an already loved story and I thank you all for your interest and support in my work.

But such an endeavor does not come without its own set of hardships! What is most important in stories such as these, is not actually the idea, but the CHARACTERS. If one does not have believable characters, the story will fail. I have done my best to create interesting characters for you all, but I know my own limits, character creation being one of them.

I can proudly say that I take great care in my world-building, and go to great lengths so make it believable, but constant character creation is my weakness.

So I call out to you, honorable readers! Submit characters of your own design, so that they might come to life within this story! Be they human or xenos, loyalist or heretic **(*cough* will die *cough*)** , submit your ideas so that this story will not suffer the fate of template and recycled character creation! Do not let this story fall into the putrid hands of Nurgle!

Lend me your aide! PM me any characters and ideas surrounding them that you may have! But remember, the more creative, the more likely it will be used!

Thank you for your support! I can honestly say I did not expect this level of attention for a story I originally did as a joke!

And as always: PRAISE THE EMPEROR!

 **-ADDITIONAL TRANSMISSION-**

Honorable readers, it has come to my attention, that I am not very good at keeping true to the lore. Be that mannerisms, events, and even dialogue. Such a thing bothers me greatly, because I feel that I am not giving you the realistic Warhammer feel that most people want.

So I ask you, the readers, to feel free to point out things to me, PM them if you don't wish to submit it as a direct comment.

Now, one of these things I can't get right no matter how hard I try. That being dialects. That's right, I need a translator to assist me.

I need someone to be the official translators for XENOS races. Such a person will be in direct contact with me and be a part of the creative process of making this story.

If you agree to assist me in this, you are agreeing to ASSIST me. All I ask is that such an individual be available enough that if I send them something, I can get a response in under 48 hours.

So in short, what I need:

 **Lore Keeper** \- editor/beta reader well versed in Warhammer.

 **Ork translator** \- come on, you know their speech is half the battle.

 **Tau translator** \- not required, but still appreciated if you decide to serve the Greater Good.

 **Eldar translator** \- more of a mannerism editor than a translator.

If you feel up to the challenge, PM me. How you wish to keep in contact with me if you join is up to you.

And Thanks again, Honorable Readers! I hope you enjoy the ride!

PRAISE THE EMPEROR!

-BOTH OFFERS STAND UNTIL COMPLETION OF THE STORY-

 **-END TRANSMISSION-**


	8. Chapter 7: Drawing Boundaries

The was silence, before the Necrons erupted into laughter. The Overlord and Lychguard openly mocked the furious Eldar. The space marines kept their weapons up, but the Tau lowered theirs and laughed a bit too, albeit less enthusiastically as the Necrons. But Percy almost missed the Eldar's rather hilarious shock and rage filled reactions, because he was distracted by the laughs of the Necrons.

The Lychguard had that rather disturbing slightly human robotic laugh that seemed more condescending than anything. But Euryra's was surprisingly, normal. This confused Percy to no end, but managed to snap out of it as he heard the Eldar hiss out.

"What?"

"You heard me. If you are going to be allowed free reign to build interstellar transport in the name of returning to your people, should the Necrons not be able to do the same?"

Percy struggled to remain steadfast under the soul eroding glares of the Eldar, but by the Emperor, he was not going to let them do what they want with no consequences. Especially if it possibly results in humanity coming into contact with aliens before they are strong enough to handle it.

 **"Percival, while I agree with you in that the Eldar should not be allowed to contact their brethren within this age, are you sure possibly releasing the Necrons now is a good idea?"**

Commander Shoh looked up at Percy, along with the space marines glancing at him. He smiled and nodded.

"The home-worlds of both the Tau and Humanity are not Necron tomb worlds, so they being released to the stars would not directly affect either race until much later. Even the expanse of the Necron empire at its height is still hundreds of systems away from either world."

He held a hand up just in time to stop the space marines from calling out in denyal.

"I know that releasing them will affect the futures of both races, but I believe it is a better fate than being simply destroyed by the Eldar. At least we still get to live free, and who knows? Perhaps the Necrons spreading their power out before the Great Fall will help lessen the blow on either race, with the Necrons Warp sealing technology."

This got the respective commanders to fall silent, before both nodded their affirmation and returning their focus to the Eldar. Percy could hear the sound of grinding teeth as the Eldar were face with the decision of either staying here with their races hated foes, or return home but release their greatest enemy to wage war with their people once more. The Imperial Fist captain, while he seemed to enjoy their suffering, called out gruffly.

 **"Farseer Dehina, your answer?"**

The Eldar didn't move her gaze from boring into Percy's eyes, who just stared right back, taking great comfort in his sheer size should things get nasty.

"We... will remain, Mon'keigh. We would rather our future remain unchanged than give the Necrons a chance at actually returning to power."

Euryra didn't miss the jab at her race and twitched, but otherwise remained impassive once again. Percy nodded, glad that they can finally begin the real purpose of this meeting.

"Alright, since the Eldar are staying here, Euryra, I must ask that you stay as well. That is the terms of their agreement of their stay."

The Overlord meerly shrugged and stated.

 **"It matters not how long we have to wait. Being on the home-world of humans waiting about a thousand years for these Eldar to die off is easy for us. I actually see this stay to be rather interesting, so you don't have to worry about us breaking our end of the agreement. As long as the Eldar stay, there is no need for us to leave. At least until they are dead."**

Percy decided to ignore the last statement, which caused the Eldar's piercing glare to be directed at the Necrons.

"Very well. So, we are all in agreement, that staying here on Earth while not interfering with history is the best course of action at the moment. As such, I believe that now is a good time to set some ground rules."

He pulled out a clean sheet of paper and began writing.

"Firstly: No forces are allowed into the domain, in this case room, of another power unless they have verifiable permission. Since I don't have the time to deal with all the possible violations of this rule, punishment for trespassing will fall to the owner of the property. But this brings me to my second point: Under NO circumstances is there to be punishment of death or injury to the point that the individual is forever unable to fight. I don't have to remind you guys that all the forces you currently have is probably going to be it, forever."

He looked around the assembled group, getting some muttering under breaths, but got agreement all around.

"Now, since the Necrons share my bedroom, we will share authority over it."

He got a nod from Euryra.

"Alright, now to the third rule: You will NOT disturb the outward appearance of this house besides what I have personally authorized. Again, we are trying to keep you guys from being found than making the house an impenetrable fortress."

He smiled at the minis, trying to sound less harsh and diffuse the tense atmosphere.

"Granted, I can count the number of people that would normally come here on one hand. You guys do have the benefit that this house is really far away from neighbors and has a gate that keeps most people out."

He could see some of the minis, more of the subordinates than anything, relaxing over that fact that they will rarely see another human Percy's size.

"That being said, you will NOT attack any present-day humans under any circumstances unless I say otherwise, alright? And that also goes for each other. If you want to fight, hold a sparring match or something, just NO killing each other, alright?!"

More begrudged nods. He got one of the space marines to send a message to their forces to prepare a document on their scale that they could actually reasonably sign.

With that done, Percy smiled at clapped his hands, while he did it on the softer side, it still started the minis, earning him some glares.

"Alright! Are there any questions before we continue?"

There was a moment of quiet before Commander Shoh slowly raised a mechanical hand.

"Yes, Commander Shoh?"

 **"What are the exact properties of your home's surroundings?"**

Percy thought about the easiest way to tell these guys, but simply showing them would be difficult, so he just settled with a general explanation.

"Well, the property itself is about a square kilometer and is very scenic. Although I don't get out and enjoy it much, it is rather nice to look at out the window. This house is sort of close to the beach, or ocean shore, being about a thirty-minute drive there. I honestly haven't been to the beach in years. Oh, and there is a small creek that runs through with lots of large trees, so only about a third of the actually property has grass. Most of it is flower beds and other such things."

He rattled off what he could remember about the house, neither him nor his uncle spending a significant portion of their time outside. But with all that was happening, Percy felt a strong craving for simply spending a peaceful afternoon in the great outdoors and away from this nonsense.

"So, every Monday, you guys are going to have to lay low if you're outside. That's when lawn care comes by and tends to the place. Besides them, no one comes here. I mean, my uncle might, but he isn't due for another half a year."

Percy had a sudden spike of anxiety when he thought of his odd uncle coming by and inevitably discovering the minis. But he brushed the fear aside, hoping that in half a year, these guys would have gotten down hiding from normal sized humans when needed.

 **"Do you not have any companions that come a visit? If find that hard to believe due to how social you Gue'la are."**

Percy smiled sheepishly as he explained his apparent isolation.

"I do leave, I just don't invite people here. While I do own this house, this place is honestly too nice for my tastes to just hang out in. I normally go to my friends' houses or whatever gathering place we have in mind. But most of the time, we just talk to each other online, uh, through Earths current information network called the 'internet'. I honestly spend most of my time working or painting figurines."

 **"And what is your occupation, Percival?"**

Percy finally noticed that Commander Shoh was the only one talking to him, with Euryra being the only other one that seemed to be paying attention. The other two were having a glaring contest with one another.

"I am a programmer. I'm basically the guy that makes computers think correctly, I guess."

Shoh nodded before asking another question.

 **"There is something that I have been trying to solve for some time: How are we going to address resource and waste management?"**

Percy blanched at the sudden thought of getting food and resources for over four armies as well as dealing with their waste. Though he did catch the glaring match being paused and the two switching their attention to him.

"Uh, I guess I'll just give you my food, if you can even use it. Umm... I guess just incinerate waste or bury it in your guys' respective terrains."

While he had solved two of the problems, he was stumped as to the third. He knew that if they ever found a hostile force on Earth, their war supplies would only last so long. Especially considering how fast an average space marine goes through things.

"I mean, we could always go to the scrap yard. It isn't too far away, about an hour's drive. But as for your guys special metals and such, I'm afraid you just got to use what you have sparingly."

While they didn't show it, Percy knew that this was a big hit for the Imperial forces. All the xenos here either could simply recharge and repair their gear or simply 'grew?' more, making their supplies besides food basically limitless. Especially with his assistance, but not so for the Imperials. Even with him supplying them with basic metals, they would eventually run out of the exotic materials that made up most of their gear. While it was horrible, there was nothing Percy could do.

"Well with that taken care of, is there anything you all wish to discuss while we are all here? We probably won't gather like this for some time."

When he was met with silence, he continued.

"Alright, I want that contract made and passed around, with NO harassing of the messenger, got it? Keep in mind the temperaments of each other and plan the order of receival accordingly. When you're done, give it to Euryra, who will keep it safe for me."

It seemed that the others were going to protest, but a glare from Percy made them reconsider. He was too tired and his head was killing him, he needed a nap and wasn't going to tolerate any shit from the minis.

"Alright, I'm going to take nap. You all are free to explore the house at your leisure, but keep in mind you'll be held responsible if your subordinates get out of line."

He waited for the Necrons to get situated in the case before returning back to his room. After entering, he placed the case down on the diorama before collapsing face first on his bed with a groan. What the machines thought of his behavior, he didn't care. He was too tired and confused to bother caring. He quickly fell into peaceful darkness.

* * *

He didn't know where he was.

He didn't know who he was.

He didn't know what he was.

He didn't know why he was here.

Just that he was searching.

But he didn't know what.

There was nothing, an empty place.

Perhaps it was someone he was searching for.

He was alone.

The horrible void bored into him while the silence threatened to tear him apart.

He wanted to leave.

He just wanted to find someone.

He didn't want to be alone in this-

Wait.

There was something.

Very far away, he could barely see it.

But he felt safer knowing something was there.

That he wasn't alone.

It didn't seem to notice him.

He hoped it was friendly as he reached out and tried to called to it.

But he couldn't.

He was too weak.

He felt his strength leave him, collapsing on himself.

He wasn't ready.

* * *

Percy groaned as conciseness pulled him from peaceful sleep. He still felt horrible. He tried to pass off the few hours as a strange dream, that all the minis in his house were still plastic and paint. But the ambient thrum of Necron technology singing in harmony with his computer's distinct hum banished to the bowels of the, now proven real, Warp.

The afternoon sun now steamed in one of his windows, brightening the room and probably the cause of his awakening. Percy couldn't sleep in light, noise didn't affect him, just light.

He glanced over at the Necron fortress, noting that there was now Warrior units stationed throughout his room, they collective gaze missing nothing. If they were sentient, it would have bothered him, but he took comfort in the fact that only Euryra and her personal entourage possessed sentience.

He walked up to the base, seeing the gazes of the stationed Warriors following him, with their guns hanging comfortably in their metal hands. Mere moments after he walked up, a Lychguard appeared out of the portal and knelt before him.

 **"Do you need something, Lord Percival?"**

"Just wondering if the others are up to anything."

"The other humans have been establishing outposts throughout the ground floor of the house and surrounding area. They seem to have not have followed the rule of 'Do not change the outward appearance of the area'. The Eldar have posted units within their area of jurisdiction and not strayed from it. The Tau have stationed patrols throughout the second floor, and have been more discreet about their actions. We Necrons have units posted throughout the third floor, and have no need to alter the appearance of our surroundings to be effective."

Percy groaned at the report that the Imperial forces had ignored his wish to not be conspicuous, but honestly wasn't too surprised. After thanking the Necron, he made his way downstairs to try and figure out if the mini's can even eat the food that was a bigger than they were.

* * *

A house so dim and murky, that no natural light could find its way in. The air filled with fumes and sickly warm, a man sat whimpering in the corner. His body horribly mutilated with cuts and burns of various degrees. He eyes were lifeless, even as he whimpered in pain. They wanted to hear his pain, they wouldn't like it if he fell silent during their 'sessions'. He was bound to the area by thin wires that would horribly injure him if he were to so much as move. Such a thing had already happened early on, when he wept or sneezed. His cries of pain only fueled his captors' desires. Made them hurt him more to feed their lust for pain and torture.

So now he just whimpered, his body trying its best to keep him alive while his spirit had already left him. At first, he had been fascinated, even exited. But they quickly turned on him, despite his mistaken notion that he had brought them into the world.

They said he wasn't the one that brought them here, nor was he one that could bring more of them. So, they had attacked him, which soon lead to torture.

All he could now was whimper, his only solace was that they said they were leaving soon, to find something. He hoped they would leave him, they didn't have a way to bring him with them, wherever they were going.

A sick giggling filled his ears, almost causing him to jump in fear. That laugh was synonymous with pain, something he had learned very quickly.

"Now dear pet, we are going to be leaving soon. Where, you might ask? Fufufu. It's as secret dear pet, but don't worry your pretty little head over it. I am afraid that since we unfortunately can't take you with, that we must 'retire' you. It is a shame, you had such a great singing voice too..."

"W-wah?"

His voice didn't work properly from all the 'singing' he had been doing. Tears began to fall from his face as fear consumed him.

"Shhhhh. Don't cry, in fact, you should be happy. I came all this way just to see you, you see? So, won't you be a good pet, and sing for me, one last time? hmm~? Don't worry, I'll make this a quick one, we're on a rather tight schedule you see. So be good and sing for me~"

* * *

A man was soon reported missing in the nearby town, only to be discovered soon after in his own house dead. The police found the most likely cause of death to be suicide, and left it as that.

Nobody noticed the tiny thin figure with equally tiny and thin vehicles escaping the town and departing to parts unknown.

* * *

A man walked out of s recently neglected building, his uniform identifying him as a professional pest exterminator. He took off his mask, flashing a dashing smile and winking at some passing by women, who giggled and waved at the man before moving on.

He took in a deep breath and look around with very proud expression, most would assume at a job well done. And they would be right, but also wrong.

But even as the man enjoyed his success, he suddenly frowned, he gaze focusing on something that no one could see. But after a few moments, the frown changed into a determined smile.

"Well, guess I got my work cut out for me."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 7


	9. Chapter 8: First Encounter

Percy sat again at the dining room table with a serious expression. Standing on the table itself are Tau Shas'o T'au Shoh, Space marine Salamander Captain Lu'man, Necron Overlord Euryra the Magnificent, and a random Eldar Seer, Percy didn't bother asking for the actual leaders.

"Alright, the reason I have requested you all here again on such short notice is due to something me and Commander Shoh discovered when trying to see if you all can use the food I have here."

He gets up for a moment and retrieves a glass of water that had been sitting on one of the kitchen counters. After placing it down, he dips a finger in, and with the skill of a painter, keeps a large drop at the end of the digit.

"While food itself can be eaten without problems, it is the process of you all interacting with the food that caught Commander Shoh, and then my, attention. Observe."

He slowly lowed his finger, keeping the trembling drop from pulling free, within reaching distance of the Tau leader. When Percy had stopped moving, the alien reached for the mass of liquid that was about the size of his's suits mechanical hand.

Percy could tell that he had the curiosity of the minis simply due to the properties the water was showing them, but frowned at what was going to happen next.

As soon as the Tau machine's hand touched the orb, it instantly shattered and splashed to the tabletop. The was silence for a moment, before the Seer spoke in an annoyed tone.

"So, liquids on this planet possess strange qualities, what is the point Mon'keigh?"

The Eldar didn't react to the collective glares pointed at him. Percy sighed in an effort to relive his anger at the alien.

"The point is, this is water, completely normal water."

He turned to the space marine, whose expression was hidden behind his helmet.

"Can you bring it out now?"

The space marine nodded and signaled the Thunderhawk resting a distance away from him. Soon, a twisted figure hidden in a red robe came out. While Percy couldn't see past the robe, he didn't need to see for him to guess what was there. Mechanized sounds filled the air as the Mechanicus Adept made its way over, its many mechanical appendages emerging from its back twisted back and forth, scanning its surroundings. Percy guessed that this was the Mechanicus version of being nervous, furiously scanning surroundings.

He noticed that it hesitated a moment when it 'saw' Euryra, but kept going.

 **"How may I be of service?"**

A synthesized voice droned out, giving no indication of gender to the speaker. Percy retrieved the spoon he had nearby and scooped out some water into it. He placed the utensil in front of the cybernetic being.

"Can you prove to all of us here that this is indeed the chemical Oxidane?"

Percy asked, having looked up the scientific name for water beforehand. The Adept made some movement that was what Percy guessed was its attempt at nodding? He spoke again as it made its way over.

"Now, I would like you all to look closely at the edges of the pool when, uh, the Adept touches it."

Percy mentally berated himself over nearly flubbing the individual's gender when he had no idea what it actually was. The gathered individuals made their way closer to look into the utensil, all of them making sure to give one another as wide of a berth as possible.

The Adept slowly extended an appendage, stopping just above the pool. It then looked at Captain Lu'man who nodded in confirmation. As soon at the limb touched the water, the edges of the pool, the way water attaches to the sides of whatever it's in, collapsed. The previously smooth surface suddenly shook and became turbulent as the liquid seemed to be forced into a new state.

The Adept, after a moment, retraced the limb and spoke.

"There are traces of purifying chemical as well as some minerals and metals, but the primary presence is indeed Oxidane."

Lu'man suddenly approached the spoon, and dipped his hand into the pool. As he brought it up, the water ran off of his ran normally, for someone normally sized.

They all froze, trying to figure out what is going on. Percy decided to explain what was happening.

"It seems, that whatever comes into contact with you, its properties seem to be bent to accommodate to your size. I mean, I'm not sure if you would be able to drink water easily otherwise, due to its nature of beading up and its relative strength at doing so."

The was silence for a moment before the Seer spoke again, this time in an apprehensive tone.

"So, what do you think this means?"

While the question was similar to the previous one, all could tell it was an honest one this time. Percy sighed and gave his honest opinion.

"I think that you guys might actually be-"

 **"Dark Eldar!"**

Everyone's attention snapped to the Tau fire warrior coming in through the open window and the small hole that had been cut in the screen, this, of course, had been authorized by Percy. There was a surprising silence that descended, until Percy realized that the minis were looking at him. Flustered, and thoroughly out of his league, Percy simply shoved the responsibility on them.

"Don't just sit there! Go defend your people!"

There seemed to please all the representatives immensely, all swiftly heading back to their respective transports, the Necrons heading for the monolith that they had teleported in, before all returned to their respective bases as the sound of battle could be heard outside and the bases geared up for a fight.

While Percy wasn't a push over when it came to strategy, he didn't flatter himself and believe that he could order the minis any better than they can themselves. The primary reason that he wasn't worried was because of the Necron fortress in his room, allowing his to sit back and do literally nothing. While he was massive, and knew his way around the house better, it didn't give him any advantage, even over invaders.

Percy wasn't a titan class unit, meaning, he had no armor, no ranged attack, and melee abilities that can be easily seen/dodged. Even the slightest damage was extremely painful, and anything from 40k operated at the constant standard of: OVERKILL, so his participating in any battles made zero sense. Just being there and watching was a horrible idea. Not only was he the easiest target in the universe for the minis, he was also a danger just by simply being in proximity, he already had almost squished someone five times, albeit one of them was a Necron and it probably would had been fine.

But as he hurried to his room, dodging units as he made his way over to his bed and sat on it, he had a horrible realization.

They were fighting Dark Eldar.

He didn't have any Dark Eldar units, nor did his two friends. Meaning, some else's units came to life, and somehow found their way to his house in under a day.

 _'What the hell is going on...'_

 _"We are being attacked by the Dark Eldar, mon'keigh. I thought you were there for that?"_

"Overlord Euryra, please activate the Nodal Grid, I want some privacy and it seems someone is determined to violate that."

 _"I was simply-"_

 **"Yes, Lord Percival, Nodal Grid has been activated."**

Percy was glad that the Necrons had stationed more monoliths around his room. They had a total of 8 monoliths, a doomsday variant, and a trio of obelisks. Percy and thoroughly confident in the fortress he 'designed'. He heard the sound of battle throughout the house, trying the ignore the fear of what exactly they were blowing up down there, but he realized he could use his position of a mistaken deity of sorts and ask the Necrons of fix whatever was damaged, or get the minis to do it, since it was technically their fault since they allowed the damage to occur in the first place. He wouldn't actually hold it against them, he just didn't want his house to got to pieces, literally.

He thoughts wandered back to the Farseer that he just kicked out of his head, while he was immensely happy when he remembered that he could activate the Grid to block out the psykers that had made it their mission to keep tabs on him. While they didn't intrude, he could sense them around his mind, like someone breathing down his neck, watching him. He was sick of it already, and it had only been a few hours.

He hoped that the other minis wouldn't get upset at him for blocking them out, it also allowed him to use the convenient cover of: If they can't get to him at all, neither could anyone else. But then that brought up another thought.

Was he a psyker?

He remembered the reactions of that first psyker, and then the unfortunate fate of the other. Then there was the fact that he could react at all to the action of other psykers against/around him. But the most damming piece of evidence lay in the activation of the Nodal Grid.

He felt cold, and empty. Not a lot, and it wasn't even that uncomfortable, but he noticed.

Most people would be like: "WHAT?! I'm basically a space wizard?! That's amazing!"

But Percy was like: "….Shit...Now I'm a fucking daemon magnet. Literally."

He didn't know how powerful he was, if he abilities over the minis was simply due to his size or his sheer power, he actually hoped it was the former. Bad things happened to people with strong warp signatures, especially after they have awakened their powers.

He suddenly developed a headache as he realized that he was going to have to ask the minis on how to fight and protect himself as a psyker. But hey, on the bright side, he was a psyker!

"….."

There actually wasn't anything good about being a psyker that wasn't countered by horrible repercussions from said benefit. The benefits only really shone when you were decked out with ability boosting psyker gear and had the mental fortitude of Kaldor Drago, otherwise your basically providing hams to daemons and the like.

And when he gets stronger, being in the Nodal Grid was just asking for problems if he gets too used to his warp powers. But hey, if he manages to get on the good side of the Eldar (as unlikely as that is) he might get a Soulstone and might be able to be put into a Wraithknight or something when he dies. That might be pretty cool.

"..."

Probably not now that he thought about it. Wraith constructs need a Seer just to literally see the world around them and be able to tall what was a dream or not. The best bet at being immortal was going the Necron route, which was probably rather safe now that the C'tan weren't around to eat his soul during the process. Hell, if he got a Soul-stone, and integrated wraith material into a necrodermis body, that would be pretty cool. But then again, for his sanity to even remotely survive the process, he would still need insane mental fortitude and will, otherwise he'll end up a mindless warrior of something.

Percy shook his head to clear his thoughts, none of these daydreams were even remotely possible, especially the being friendly with the Eldar. If their race didn't have the ability to somehow throw everyone but themselves (sometimes doing just that) under the bus on a moment's notice, he would be up for befriending them.

They also hated the Necrons with a millennia old rage boner, just getting past that was impossible. The space marines were actually rather loyal, at least the ones here, if you manage not to get shot at first contact. The Tau, while still very much up for throwing people under their own bus, were rather nice to talk to, and actually the most likely to watch your back if you have something to offer them.

The Mechanicus were wrapped around his finger at the moment due to the discover of the computer in the basement. The Guardsmen ultimately listened to the strongest human faction in the area, being the space marines. The Sisters of Battle... he could hear their screaming from all the way in his room. He was honestly going to give them a wide berth until they approach him themselves.

Now, how was he being so calm while there was a war going in his house? While not in space and attacking fully armed bases, Dark Eldar were basically annoyances compared to the other forces that could be brought to bear. Speaking of which.

"Overlord Euryra, it seems all other factions are present, keep that in account."

 **"Acknowledged: Adapting fortifications for all known races."**

He sighs as the fighting dies down, at least inside the house, he could hear more fighting outside. While he himself didn't see any combat, he notices that several skirmishes occurred around the third floor as well, but none were able to get inside he room. Speaking on a whim, he called out to the Necron again.

"You also have full permission to fortify the entire third floor as you see fit, as long as it doesn't compromise the aesthetics upon inspection."

While he knew that he could be in some hot water if the Necrons realize he was just an ordinary human, they were actually the least likely to kill him outright if Euryra was telling the truth when she said she didn't hold a vendetta against all life, which honestly not that hard to believe considering Trazen the Infinite.

 **"Acknowledged: Fortification of the third level of this structure will being after the removal of hostile forces."**

Percy sighed as he flopped down on his bed, it was getting late and the continued excitement was leaving him exhausted. He made a mental note to explain his interrupted theory tomorrow as he eyes slide shut, somehow drowning out the sounds of battle with the gentle humming of Necron energy, and the steady taps and clanks of machinery.

He was getting tired very quickly as of late, he was going to have to look into that at some point.

0000

* * *

He was there again.

But it was different.

He was still alone.

But now there was something surrounding him.

If frightened him for a moment.

But then he realized the void was gone.

Around him was green.

It was humming, instead of silence.

There was light, instead of dark.

He felt safe here.

But he was still alone.

He tried to look past the green.

He could still see the void.

He could also see the figure.

It had noticed him.

It was getting closer.

He really hoped it was friendly.

It would be nice for someone to be there with him in the safe green.

He tried to wave to the figure.

He body collapsed before he could.

Ah, well.

Perhaps next time.

He had felt better than the first one.

* * *

0000

END OF CHAPTER 8

* * *

 ***INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM LIBRARIAN SORFERTS***

 ***RECIPIENTS: ALL BESIDES HERETICS***

Greetlings my honorable readers! It is I, Naveh Sorferts!

I am sorry to report that the cause of last months hiatus was simply because I ran out of steam and drove my creativity and motivation into the ground.

I apologize for that.

I've also been dealing with life and college, so that's also been throwing squigs into the gears.

But hey, that's all part of the fun of writing, is it not?

 ***ATTENTION***

I request anyone who hasn't payed attention, to go and look at PAGE 7.

Not chapter 7, but PAGE 7.

That's going to be my announcement page.

I also still need someone to help me with the things I have posted on there.

But other than that, TILL NEXT TIME!

GLORY TO THE EMPEROR!

 ***END TRANSMISSION***

* * *

 **Feel free to message me about anything.**


End file.
